Undying Flame
by Phantom-Phan4ever
Summary: Raoul's plan didn't work out because Christine refused to betray her Angel of Music in front of the entire city. Instead, the opera ends just as it was supposed to and Erik takes Christine to his lair. There, they vow their love to each other and celebrate a night which is meant to mark the beginning of their new and happy life together. E/C
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Christine's POV:**

Despite my enforced promise to Raoul and the managers, I knew I couldn't bring myself to betray my angel. The moment I removed his mask, I would sign his death warrant and knew that I would never see him again once the police had dragged him away. They wouldn't grand him a fair hearing, but have him executed come sunrise while the whole city was watching. But oh, I knew that I couldn't allow for that to happen...

Instead, the performance of Don Juan had ended just as written in the script and the master and his 'prey' were now in his bedroom.

The fire and passion that our duet had sparked between us grew more and more urgent by the minute and soon the world around us had fallen away. Feeling both his lips against my own and his wondering hands slowly moving down my back was driving me crazy. My trembling fingers fought with the buttons of his shirt and it seemed like forever until the last one had finally come undone.

Longing to feel all of him against me, I pressed my hand above his heart and trailed my lips along his jawline.

"Oh, Christine..." Erik moaned and tilted his head when I had reached his neck. I smiled against his skin, for the sounds that escaped his malformed lips were like music to my ears and I would never tire of hearing it.

My mind was clouded with a burning desire for the man who stood before me and next thing I knew we were completely bare to each other. Pulling me closer, his fingers were caressing my body in the most heavenly way and shortly later my back hit the soft mattress of his bed. Again and then again, we made sweet passionate love and I prayed for that night never to end.

After a wonderful night that was meant to mark the beginning of my new life my love, I woke the following morning only to find Erik still fast asleep beside me.

His twisted cheek was exposed to my eyes, but to me, he looked perfect. His strong arms were protectively wrapped around my waist and for the first time ever since I had met him, he looked utterly peaceful.

"Good morning, love..." I cooed as I pressed a kiss to his nose, causing him to stir.

"If this is a dream then please don't wake me ever again..." He moaned in a sleepy voice.

"No more dreams, angel..." I cooed, raising my hand to draw patterns to his chest "Just you and I until the end of time..."

"Isn't that supposed to be heaven?" He whispered and reached up to lazily run his fingers through my loose curls.

"So they say..." I breathed against his lips when he kissed me again.

"Even an angel like you will end up in hell for bedding a monster..."

"As long as I am beside you..."

"Oh, Christine, I really don't deserve you…"

"Yes, you do, Erik…" I assured "You deserve all the happiness in the world."

"My mother always told me that monsters weren't supposed to be happy…" he muttered, causing me to frown.

"You are not a monster!" I protested "Erik, when will you finally come to realize that there's much more than just your oh-so 'hideous face'? There is so much beauty underneath these scares and so much love that you have to give… I only wish more people would look with their hearts instead of their eyes."

"I find that rather difficult to believe, seeing as there was a time when you, too, shunned and despised me." He reminded "And that time isn't yet too long ago."

"I was frightened…" I admitted "But never of your face… It was your horrible temper that caused me to draw back in fear…"

"Why that sudden change of mind, Christine?" he questioned, arching a brow "I am still the same person, and yet you are here with me at this very moment…"

"No, you are not." I protested "The Phantom…. the person I was so afraid of, vanished the moment we kissed."

"That's nonsense-"

"You may not agree with me now, but I know it is true, Erik. The Phantom of the Opera is no more."

"If I am a better person, then it is just because you've changed me…"

Instead of replying, I smiled softly and placed another light kiss to his lips and it was only then that, for the very first time, I heard his stomach growl, making it obvious that he was starving as well.

"Now," I giggled "What would my beautiful angel like to have for breakfast?"

"Actually, I am-"

"Oh, don't you even dare to try and tell me that you are not hungry." I frowned "I know you are."

"Well, I was just about to say that I'd very much like a cup of coffee." He replied.

Coffee? Where the hell was I to get him coffee from? As far as I knew, it wasn't the most common hot beverage to have in Paris…

Erik seemed to have noticed my confused expression, for he chuckled. "There is nothing to worry about, Christine. I have all ingredients that are required in my kitchen."

I nodded and was about to rise to my feet when he pulled me back down and placed a demanding kiss to my lips.

"You'll stay right here while I go and get breakfast for us…" he breathed against my lips "After all, you are still my guest."

With that, he rose to his feet and quickly got dressed before he turned and left for the kitchen.

When he was out of sight, I giggled and dropped back against the mattress. Oh, my life was finally perfect and that would never change.

"I love you..." I happily called out, not sure whether or not he'd hear.

"Love you too!" I heard his voice coming from out of the kitchen.

**Erik's POV:**

After a wonderful night with my angel, I was preparing breakfast in kitchen when I suddenly heard a strange noise coming from behind me. But, knowing that it was most likely nothing anyway, I decided to ignore it.

"Now look who's here." Suddenly came a dreadfully familiar voice from the doorway.

Moving quickly, I spun around only to find myself face to face with Raoul who was standing in the doorway. There was an evil smile across his face as he pointed his gun at me.

"Monsieur le Vicomte, what an unparalleled delight to welcome you in my humble home" I growled, sarcastically "And yet I can't help but wonder how the hell you've come down here?"

Surely my angel hadn't betrayed me by telling him the way.

"Madame Giry was kind enough to show me the way." He replied.

Giry! This back-biting snake! Oh, how dare she?!

"Now let me put that differently: what the hell do you want?!"

"Oh, you know exactly why I am here."

I have no idea what you are talking about." I lied.

Of course I knew, for it was obvious. He was still convinced that Christine loved him, but all the same, I knew that I couldn't let him take her away from me.

"Don't play the innocent!" he growled when I wouldn't reply "I am here to save my fiancée from the devil that you are!"

"She's not your fiancée," I drily said "she left you, remember?"

Oh, what was I doing? I could have told him that she wasn't here and yet all I could think of doing was reminding him of the fact that Christine had left him. Well done, Erik...

That only seemed to have angered him even more, for he suddenly darted towards me and pressed the barrel of his gun beneath my chin.

"Shoot me now for all I care, but that won't make her love you again..."

"That's nothing for you to worry about," he said as he pulled back the safety of his gun.

"Put that gun down, you insolent fool." I scoffed "You may end up hurting yourself."

"Oh, don't worry about my health." He laughed.

I was just silently praying that Christine would stay where she was and not come running when Raoul pulled the trigger...

**So I had this new idea… Does anyone care to read on? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Christine's POV:**

I must have dozed off while waiting for my angel's return, for suddenly, a loud bang caused me to jolt awake. It sounded like a gunshot, but I knew it was impossible. As far as I knew, Erik didn't possess a gun and even if he had had one, what was the point in using it when we were alone?

Worried about my angel and curious to find out what was going on, I quickly rose to my feet and reached for my nightgown, pulling it back on and wrapped it tightly around my body. With that, I turned and headed out of the bedroom to look for him.

Knowing him as I did, the music room was the first place I went looking for him only to find it empty.

"Erik?"

My voice was filled with concern as I called out for him, but he never answered which did nothing to calm me.

"Erik, where are you?"

Yet still no response… This was all so strange and totally unlike him! Oh, what was going on?!

Recalling that Erik had wanted to go to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, I turned and made my way there.

For some strange reason, I could sense that something was terribly wrong and little did I know how right I was.

Hardly had I walked through the kitchen door when something red on the floor caught my eye and I gasped in horror when I saw what it was. For there, leaned against the wall right next to the kitchen counter, lay my angel in a pool of blood on the floor. His black trousers were torn and revealed a gaping wound just above his right knee, making it obvious where the blood was coming from. His flawless cheek was twisted with pain and his eyes pressed closed as he used his hands to try and stop the bleeding. But there was no use, for his wound was still gushing blood which was seeping through his fingers…

"Angel!" I gasped in horror and hurried to his side, causing him to open his eyes as soon as he heard my voice "What has happened to you?"

Naively enough, I still believed he had had an accident… maybe the gun went off unexpectedly while carrying it in his pocket, but the thought that it might have been an intruder who had done this to him didn't even for once occur to me.

"Christine…" He whispered as if afraid that someone would hear "You need to leave…"

"Erik, you are hurt and need help." I stubbornly replied "I am not going to leave you alone like this."

"You have to!" he insisted as he took my hand into his now bloody one "Just turn you back on me and run! Please, I beg you…"

"What?! Erik, how can you even say such a thing?"

"He has not seen you yet…" he insisted "And as long as he hasn't, you still have a chance."

"He?" I questioned "Who are you talking about?"

"The Vicomte," he finally replied "He has come for you and won't leave a single stone unturned until he has found you."

"Raoul? Erik, no he wouldn't…"

No…. Surely Erik was wrong… Raoul would never do such a thing. Not after accepting my decision so calmly. After all, I was still convinced that Raoul had accepted my choice to stay with Erik like a man.

I was about to reply when he cut me short by speaking again.

"At this very moment, he is leading the mob down here to put an end to the Phantom's life."

"No-"

"Regardless of whether or not you think him capable of it, he is here to seek revenge and he won't rest until he knows that there is a bullet stuck in my heart."

"No…I'll talk to him…" I stupidly insisted.

"Christine, please… My time on this earth is numbered and I will take full responsibility for what I've done, but you… Christine, you deserve all the happiness in the world and I want to, at least, ensure that you are out of Raoul's grasp."

My mind was still beating wildly against accepting the idea that Erik's words were true and therefore, I shook my head. Oh, my sweetheart friend would never do this to me. Never!

And so, stubborn as I was, I rose to my feet and hurried towards the door to go and get some towels to stop the bleeding when suddenly I bumped into my ex-fiancé.

"And so our little songbird has arrived…" he greeted me with a smile "I knew you were here!"

"Raoul…" I gasped.

"I knew you'd be happy to see me again." He smiled, reaching a hand out for me.

"Y…you shouldn't be here…" I stammered as I backed away from him "Please go…"

"And leave you to this monster? Surely not!"

"He's not a monster!" I cried.

"Oh, listen to yourself." He laughed, obviously not taking me seriously.

"He's a wonderful and caring man with a gentle and loving heart."

"That's nonsense, Christine! Do you even believe what you are saying?" he replied, angrily.

"With all my heart..." I nodded which only enraged him even more.

"This man…this _thing_ is the Phantom of the Opera, for god's sake! A wanted murderer! Christine, have you already forgotten what he's done to you?"

"He's not a thing!" I spat, raising my hand to slap him across the face "Don't you _ever_ call him that again!"

Never had I ever expected to raise my hand against anyone, let alone my former childhood sweetheart, but it had just happened… And I didn't regret it, for defending my love was the right thing to do.

"That was a mistake, Christine!" Raoul hissed "And a big one at that."

"Raoul, please…" I gasped in pain when he quickly caught hold of my wrist and squeezed it tightly.

"I wasn't going to make you watch, Christine. But maybe I should…" he mused "Maybe it will serve to teach you a good lesson never to do this again."

Opening my mouth to ask what he was talking about, I was silenced when I heard Erik's voice from behind and turned only to find that he was back on his feet. His damaged knee, however, was obviously causing him dire agony, for he had trouble to keep his body upright.

"Let go of her…" he demanded.

"Do you honestly believe I'd harm her?" Raoul chuckled "Why should I cause her pain when it's your life I am seeking?"

That was when he suddenly spun me around and pulled me closer to him, holding me captive while I was fighting to break free. And then, without a warning, he produced a gun out of his pocket and placed the barrel against my temple.

"No!" Erik gasped and reached a trembling hand out for me.

"I knew this would catch your attention." He laughed.

"Let her go!" My love begged "She has nothing to do with this… "

"That's where you are wrong." He replied "I know you'd die for her and that is why I am going use her to ensure just that."

"Do you think I'd run?" Erik scoffed "From you?"

"That's what you've always done, haven't you?"

I wasn't sure what he meant, but Erik seemed to understand, for his eyes grew wide with shock.

"That's right," Raoul laughed "Madame Giry told everything… Things that you want to erase from your past and that I know will only give Christine reason to shun and despise you if she knew."

"You know nothing!" Erik growled, angrily.

"And once again you are wrong. I am the Vicomte de Chagny..." He reminded "My family is not only rich, but also influential so you may be rest assured that we can obtain any information if only we want to."

"You lie!"

"Oh, I don't think so."

"Angel, what is he talking about?" I asked.

"See, Erik? She wants to know," he grinned "Now the question is should I tell her or would you prefer to do it yourself?"

"This is not-"

"So I take it you refuse to tell her?" Raoul questioned "Don't you think that she has the right to know about the hideous boy who was shunned by not only his mother but an entire village?"

"Enough!" he growled, but Raoul wouldn't stop.

"Tell her about your flight from home and how you ended up on display in a gypsy camp with a man who enjoyed taking advantage of you each and every night."

Erik's eyes widened in horror and he growled angrily as he made an attempt to take a step closer, but froze in place when Raoul pulled back the safety of his gun.

"And what about your time in Persia?" He mused "How many lives have come to a sudden end at the hands of the infamous _Angel of Death_ while your veins were full of morphine?"

Without even giving him the time to reply, Raoul went on with horrible stories about my angel Yes, I heard every word he was saying, but I refused to believe him. He just couldn't be telling the truth, for it sounded nothing like the Erik I knew. My angel was loving and gentle and good, not like the man my former childhood sweetheart described…

"So I guess it is save to say that your 'angel' isn't quite that, wouldn't you agree, Christine?" Raoul's voice brought me back to reality.

"No…" I muttered "You are wrong!"

That was when I heard several voices coming from next door, making it obvious that the mob had arrived.

"At last," Raoul grinned and turned back to Erik "They are here to take revenge for Buquet and Piangi and who am I to prevent them from doing just that?"

Raoul didn't say it, but I knew exactly what he meant by 'take their revenge' and the mere thought of that shattered my world to pieces. For I knew they would kill my love, but not before torturing him for endless hours… No! I couldn't let this happen!

There had to be another way and my mind was racing a mile a minute as I tried to think of a way to save my love from certain death. That was when then I had a plan… Yes, I hated the very idea of it, but I was determined and prepared to go through living hell to spare my angel from death.

"Raoul, please don't do this…" I begged when I heard the mob coming dangerously close to the kitchen.

"Give me one good reason," he challenged "Just one!"

"I'll stay with you…" I replied and, oh, how horrible I felt, but it was the only way…

Erik said nothing, but stared at me in mere disbelief and, for a brief moment, my eyes were locked with his and pleaded with him to forgive me.

"Don't play games with me!" Raoul warned.

"No games…" I vowed.

"Christine, no!"

"I'll marry you as I promised I would and then we'll move to a place far, far away from here, but please don't let them kill him…."

"Do you mean it?" he asked "You would honestly marry me just to save this demon's life?"

"Yes…"

Fortunately, my words seemed to convince him, for he lowered the gun and released me from his grasp.

"That's all very well…" he nodded "Though maybe I don't want an unhappy wife, but one who truly loves me…"

"Raoul…"

"You loved me before that monster showed up so maybe you'll love me again once he's back to hell…"

"Raoul, what-?"

That was when my worst nightmare came true and next thing I knew, the gun in Raoul's hand was once again pointed at my angel…

In hopes it would help to change his mind, I placed my hand on Raoul's arms and was about to beg him to put the gun down when hell broke loose. For as soon as my hand made contact with his arm, he pulled the trigger and there was an ear-piercing gunshot to be heard.

Oh, how I prayed that the bullet had missed its target, but the moment I looked at my angel, I knew that it hadn't… Never will I ever forget the expression in Erik's eyes and the way he clenched his hands into fists the moment the bullet entered his chest…

"No!" I cried as I had to watch in horror how he stumbled backwards with his hand grasping his chest. Struggling to stay on his feet, my love lost his balance only moments later and there he was, lying backwards on the floor.

"Erik!" I felt tears shooting to my eyes as I quickly rushed to his aid when Raoul suddenly caught hold of my arm.

"Time to go…" he decided as he pulled me towards the door.

"No…" I begged with tears welling up in my eyes "He needs help…"

"The only thing he needs is a slow and painful death and by the look of it, he's going to experience just that."

"Please…" I sobbed, banging my fists against his chest "Let me at least say goodbye…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Christine!"

Had I expected him to agree, then I soon came to realize that I was sorely mistaken… Instead of allowing me to say goodbye to Erik, he simply dragged me out of the lair and further away from my angel…

Of course I kicked and screamed with all my might, but there was no use… Raoul was too strong and there was no chance for me to break free and run back to Erik.

"There's no use in fighting, Christine." Raoul growled as he turned back to face me "Go on crying and begging as much as you want to, but I won't let you go back there. And apart from that, considering the fact that the second bullet has damaged his lung, your precious '_angel'_ will have drowned in his own blood long before you'd reach him!"

**First and foremost: THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS! It really means a lot to know that you enjoy reading this! Please review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Christine's POV:**

_"I am your Angel of Music…"_

_Erik stood at the other side of the lake with his arms extended to me, but for tried as might have, I couldn't reach him! The faster I ran, the further the lake receded into the distance... But he was there, only a short distance away from me and I refused to give up until I had reached him. Oh, how I yearned to hug him again..._

"_Come to me, Angel of Music…"_

_There was a smile across his face and he looked as strong and powerful as ever in his beautiful hat and cloak. With a graceful gesture of his hand, he motioned for me to run into his arms, but it seemed quite simply impossible!_

_"Erik, I can't..." I sobbed and felt tears welling up in my eyes._

_"I am right here, Christine…"_

_I heard his voice coming from behind me and turned only to find him standing there, right in front of me. With a smile of relief across my face, I quickly wrapped my arms around his body and hugged him tightly. I pressed my eyes closed and inhaled his cologne when there was a gunshot to be heard and Erik tensed…_

_"No!"_

Jolted awake from my very own cries of horror and despair, I had almost expected my angel to be fast asleep beside me. But upon turning my head, I found that I was sorely mistaken, for the bedsheets beside me were cold and untouched.

Convinced that I was still in Erik's bedroom, I softly called his name in hopes he'd answer. Though of course he never did and only then did I look around to find myself in a strange room.

I had never been there before, but the family picture on the nightstand made it quite obvious where I was...

The de Chagny estate...

No...

Hot tears of despair flooded my eyes and I ran my fingers through my loose curls when it all came back to my mind... Reality hit me like a hard punch right in the stomach and I recalled the horrible events of the night before...

The Angel of Music was gone for good... Erik was dead and the entire city was celebrating the 'victory' over the infamous Phantom of the Opera.

Yes, I had done my best to try and save him, but it was all for nothing... Time and time again did I beg him to show mercy on my angel, but Raoul simply wouldn't listen! He didn't even seem to hear! Oh, what a fool I had been to believe that he would let go of my angel if only I promised to stay with him...

My childhood sweetheart had brutally murdered the only man I'd ever truly loved, and was even getting away with it! For instead of holding him accountable, everyone was openly applauding and congratulating him!

The love of my life was gone and so was my reason to life, for without him, what was it for? He was the only one who made me feel alive and whole and having to live on without him was a cruel torture I refused to endure.

"Angel, I am so sorry…"

With a sob of despair, I dropped back against the mattress and curled myself up into a ball, tightly hugging my knees to my chest. Pressing my eyes closed, I prayed to god to let me die just then and there, for being back with Erik was the only thing I wanted.

I was just about to fall asleep again when there was a light knock at the door and I heard Raoul calling for me.

"Christine?"

Talking to Erik's murderer was the last thing I wanted to do at that very moment and, therefore, I decided to stay silent in hopes to make him believe I was still asleep. Unfortunately, however, my plan didn't seem to work, for next thing I knew Raoul opened the door and walked in.

"Lotte, are you awake?"

I kept my eyes closed and didn't move a muscle, but he still didn't get it! Instead, I heard footsteps approaching and seconds later I could feel the mattress shift under his weight.

"I know that you are awake, darling." He whispered as he placed his hand upon my shoulder.

"Leave me alone…"

"Oh, come on, Christine, you can't seriously be grieving about this monster." Raoul frowned.

"He's not a monster, Raoul. You are!"

"How can you say that, Christine? I saved you from him, for god's sake!"

"You didn't save me…" I reminded as I rolled over to face him and removed his hand, no longer able to bear his touch "You killed the love of my life and kidnapped me!"

"I saved you from this demon as I promised I would and you will come to realize that sooner or later…" he replied in a surprisingly calm voice.

"That _demon_ was the man I loved with every fibre of my being and you had no right in the world to take him away from me!" I cried as I sat up and there were fresh tears welling up in my eyes.

"I had to, and one day, you'll thank me for it."

Oh, how dare he?! I would never ever thank him for taking the love of my life away from me! His insolence upset me beyond compare and before I really knew it, I raised my hand to slap him across the face. Though, I had no chance, for he stopped me by quickly catching hold of my wrist and took my hand in both of his.

"Now," he spoke softly as he reached his free hand out to caress my cheek "Time to dry your tears and get dressed. It's about time for dinner-"

"No…" I protested as I backed away from his touch "I am not hungry…"

"You need to eat, Christine…" Raoul insisted "And apart from that, you can't stay in bed forever. It's already been a week…"

I had refused to leave my bed for one week and hardly eaten anything for the same time, but I didn't care. As a matter of fact, I couldn't have cared less. I no longer had a reason to live so death suddenly seemed a welcome consequence. One that I would accept only too gladly...

"What I need is my angel…" I muttered, causing him to growl angrily.

"I won't let you starve to death, Christine. And now, get up and make haste to get dressed. We don't want to keep our guests waiting, do we?"

"Guests?"

"Yes," he nodded "André and Firmin are joining us for dinner tonight to celebrate our regained freedom."

After my little outburst just a few moments ago, he was careful not to use the word 'victory' in front of me now.

"There is nothing to celebrate…" I told him "And I refuse to act as if there was..."

"This lunacy has to end, Christine." Raoul frowned "And I myself will see to it."

I could have argued with him, but all the same, I was too sick and tired of doing so. I did no longer care about anyone or anything in the world and why should I? To me, every minute on this earth was one too much and I could hardly wait for them to end…

Shortly later, the managers arrived at the estate and despite my resistance, Raoul made me join him for dinner. Much to my surprise, Madame Giry and Meg were there as well, but both of them kept avoiding my eyes. Oh, they were right to! For how dare they come and pretend that nothing ever happened after betraying my love! Madame Giry could have saved him if only she had wanted to! I supposed she knew and was feeling guilty, for she didn't seem happy.

When I could no longer stand the presence of Raoul's guests, I kindly asked them to excuse me as I was tired and wanted to sleep. Much to my relieved surprise, even my ex-fiancé didn't protest. I couldn't tell whether it was because I had forced most of the food on my plate down my throat or because he didn't wish to argue in front of the others, but neither did I care.

Not wasting any time whatsoever, I hurried up the stairs and went to my room, carefully locking the door behind me. Raoul had made sure to give me a room on the first floor, but sadly for him, its balcony wasn't too high above. For the first time in weeks, there was a soft smile across my lips when I looked down and found that I'd easily survive to jump. And that's just what I did, seeing as I had no intention in staying there for another minute.

There was still a rather high chance that Raoul would notice my attempt to escape and therefore, I ran as quickly as my legs would possibly carry me. At first, I wasn't really aware of where I was running to, but I soon found myself in the cellars of the Opera House. It was just like in my dream, with the only difference that Erik wasn't there…

I had almost feared to find his lifeless body still in the kitchen, but there was nothing to be found… Everything in his lair had been destroyed and torn to pieces… What used to be my angel's beautiful home was now left in ruins. The angry mob had done a great job in shattering his home to pieces and I didn't even dare to imagine what they must have done to him once Raoul had dragged me away. If they had made such a mess of his home, then there was no telling what they'd do to him…

"My poor angel…"

That was when I heard something rustle beneath my feet and knelt down only to find that the score of Erik's beautiful opera was scattered all across the floor.

Moving quickly, I collected the music sheets and placed them neatly in a folder before shoving them into the pocket of my cloak. For it was the only thing I had left of my love and I refused to leave it behind.

I had hardly slept ever since that fateful night and even though I was exhausted and tired, I didn't dare to sleep. Nightmares of his death were haunting me as soon as I closed my eyes and I'd only end up waking from my own sobbing.

The de Chagny estate, a place where I had gone to many times before to visit a friend had turned into my personal prison and I refused to sleep there, for fear of what Raoul would do. There was a time when I was sure he would never hurt me, but I no longer was. He had changed so much and seemed capable of anything... My childhood sweetheart had turned into the monster that he had called my love and it was as if I no longer knew him!

In contrast, being in back in Erik's lair now felt like coming home and I never wanted to leave again, for this place was my home. It should have been our home and now it was mine. I'd stay there forever and that way, the memories of him would live on.

When I was finally tired enough to sleep, I crawled beneath the sheets of Erik's bed and snuggled my head into the pillow. It still smelled so much of my angel's heavenly cologne, as if he had just risen from the bed and gone to the bathroom.

"Oh, Erik…" I sobbed as I hugged his pillow close to my chest "If only you were here again…"

Only shortly later I had cried myself to sleep in his bed while still tightly hugging his pillow.

**Again: Thank you so much for your awesome reviews! Keep reviewing! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Christine's POV:**

Something strange happened when I woke the following morning… There was an uneasy feeling growing from within my stomach and upon opening my eyes, I found myself in yet another strange room. But this time, there was nothing to help me figure out where I was. And then, staring up at the ceiling, I noticed something even more curious. Was my mind just playing tricks on me or did the room around me move? Oh, surely I was just making this up…

I had no idea how much time had gone by until the door flew open and Raoul stormed in, obviously angry.

"Are you out of your damned mind?!"

"I-"

"You made me believe you were fast asleep and then jumped down a balcony only to hide in that demon's lair!" He reminded "What was that for, Christine?!"

"I went home…" I feebly muttered, causing him to frown.

"Your home is with me now, Lotte." He growled "Just as you promised."

I didn't even make an effort to reply, but simply continued staring at the ceiling.

"You will change your mind once we have reached our destination…" he muttered when I wouldn't reply.

What destination?

"Raoul, wh- What are you talking about?"

"We are leaving France behind" He explained "Just as you have so wonderfully suggested on that night, darling."

"No…" I protested "No, I refuse to leave!"

"Oh, Lotte," Raoul laughed "I am afraid you already have…."

"What?" I gasped "Where am I?!"

"On a ship to our new life, my dear." He declared.

"A ship…" I numbly repeated.

Then everything began to fit together…. The strange room, the moving ceiling and the uneasy feeling that I had woken up to… Though, I still refused to believe him and therefore quickly rose to my feet and went over to the window. And what I saw upon looking out caused me to gasp in horror and I had to grasp the windowsill for support…. For Raoul had told the truth… I was indeed on a ship and there was nothing but water… No chance to escape, just water…

"Where are you taking me?" I numbly questioned.

"To England…" He explained "My parents have a wonderful estate not too far away from London and they are more than happy to take us in…"

I knew he was lying… His parents surely were anything but happy to have me live under their roof because I knew they had never liked me.

He was careful not to say it, but deep down I knew the real reason why he was talking me to England. It was far away from France and he seemed to know that I'd never manage to escape from there and run back to Paris… Not in a foreign country full of strangers… It wasn't, as he claimed, a plan of love and protection, but one of cruelty - the final step to make me his prisoner without escape…

These past few weeks, I had tried my best and fought so hard to get away from him, but I now came to realize that I'd no longer do it… There was no strength left inside of me and I simply accepted my fate…

At one point, Raoul approached me and embraced me from behind, but I didn't even protest… I heard him talk about how our lives would brighten up and change for the better once we had reached England and were married, but neither did I listen nor reply.

With Erik's death, my life had lost all its meaning, but as soon as Raoul and I had arrived in England, I quickly came to realize that my worst nightmare had only just begun.

Raoul's mother, other than his father, made no effort in hiding that she didn't like me. According to her, a famous violinist's daughter wasn't good enough for the future Count de Chagny and would never be. Oh, how I hoped she'd convince her son to look for a wife of his standards, but unfortunately for me, he didn't listen. Instead, he talked her into teaching me to be a proper wife. Me… The future Countess de Chagny…. Even the very notion of it caused the desperate urge to throw up to rise inside of me.

In this dreadful house, I was no longer allowed to sing or play the piano for fear it would remind me too much of my angel. A life without music was terrible and seeing as Raoul even forbid me to leave the house, I spent countless hours reading countless books and studying etiquettes and do's and don'ts that I had never wanted to know!

Most likely in order to wipe the ghosts of the past out of my mind, Raoul insisted on bestowing me with beautiful dresses and more jewelry than I'd ever be able to wear. Any other girl would have been more than delighted to have a fiancé such as Raoul, but I simply wasn't. I'd never been the kind of girl who cared too much about appearances or money. Yes, it was true that being wealthy made life a lot easier, but no money in the world could buy happiness and love - the things I longed for…

No fortune in the world could bring back the happiness, love and passion that I had shared with Erik…

Raoul wanted us to get married as soon as possible, and knowing that refusing him was not an option, I'd at least asked him to give me some more time to 'get used to the new situation'. And much to my surprise, he reluctantly agreed, saying that an unhappy bride was the last thing he wanted.

One month or two later, however, I knew that there was no longer an escape… The wedding preparations began and this time, there was nothing I'd do to stop them…

But I knew I wouldn't have this… I refused to let them force me into an arranged marriage to a man I didn't love… to the man who had taken the love of my life away from me.

As it were, Raoul had turned my life into a living hell and I had soon reached the point where I simply wanted it to end… All I wanted was to just leave everything behind and vanish from the face of the earth… Being reunited with my Angel of Music was the only thing that I wanted…

That was when something sharp caught my eye and I noticed the knife on the plate that was still sitting on my nightstand. Could it really be that easy?

For a few moments I just sat and stared at the blade that was shimmering almost beautifully in the candlelight… With a trembling hand, I picked up the knife and placed its cold blade against my wrist… One clean cut was the only thing that still separated me from my love. Just one final move and I'd once and for all be reunited with Erik. Yes, I was afraid of what was to come once I had cut open my veins, but even so, I felt encouraged by the thought of being back with my angel for all eternity…

"Oh, Erik, I love you…" I whispered as I closed my eyes and pressed the cold, sharp blade against my skin. Once my wrist was slit open, I felt blood pouring out and the more blood left my body, the dizzier I felt. And then, after a few moments, I lost consciousness and finally surrendered to darkness…

**First of all: ****Devin, thank you so, so much for your help with this one :) I don't know about you guys, but I miss Erik... **** Let's hope he'll be back soon, shall we? Please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Christine's POV:**

_Upon opening my eyes, I found that I was back in Erik's lair. It looked exactly like it used to, but there was still something strange - for there were countless candles burning and it was mistier than ever. It was almost impossible to look more than just a short distance ahead and so I slowly stepped forward, in hopes to find my angel._

"_Christine…"_

_I heard Erik's gentle voice calling my name and I turned only to come face to face with him._

"_Erik…"_

_With a smile of happiness, I quickly wrapped my arms around his body and hugged him close. He did the same and, oh, how wonderful it felt to be back in his strong arms once more._

"_Oh, my angel…. If only you knew how much I've missed you…"_

"_Christine, you shouldn't have done this…" He whispered as he placed a gentle kiss to my curls._

"_Done what?" I asked in confusion as I pulled back to look at him._

_Even though Erik looked as strong and powerful as ever, there was still a concerned expression across his face._

"_You don't belong here…" He told me "And that is why you need to go back…"_

"_No… I won't go anywhere…" I protested "Not when I've finally found you again."_

"_Christine, please…"_

"_Erik, I love you and I need you…" I cried._

"_Angel,-"_

"_No… I can't go on without you…" I sobbed._

"_And you will have me back beside you," he vowed as he reached up to wipe away my tears "just be patient…"_

_I was about to question what he was talking about when he pulled me back into his embrace and placed a kiss to my temple._

"_As for now, I need you to be strong and careful."_

"_Erik, I don't understand…"_

"_You very soon will" He assured "And once you do, I want you to remember that I have loved you since the moment I met you and that we will be fine in due course."_

"_We?" I questioned "Angel, are you-"_

"_We will be happily together again" he nodded "But not yet and not like this…"_

"_Erik,-"_

"_Trust me, Christine." He whispered as he leaned in to kiss me "And promise me to be careful…"_

"_I promise…" I breathed against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck._

_That was when the candles disappeared and the mist began to fade. Before I knew it, Erik was gone and I was surrounded by nothing but darkness…_

My attempt at committing suicide failed, for Raoul had found me just in time and saved my life… But not only that, this must also have broken his trust in me once again, for from that day on and further, he refused to leave me alone. He even hired a maid who was supposed to be spending every single moment of the day in my presence.

I had expected an elderly woman, but much to my surprise, I was introduced to a young woman who was just about my age. Her name was Marie and in her, I finally had someone I could talk to. She refused to observe me and, unfortunately for Raoul, we soon befriended.

Of course she noticed that I wasn't happy to be Raoul's fiancé and soon started questioning me about it. At this point, she had already proven that she was trustworthy and I therefore told her what had happened.

"This man…" she began "Your Angel of Music….did you… love him?"

"With all that I am…" I nodded "And I can't wait for the day that I will meet him again…"

"Maybe you will-"

"No…" I shook my head while fighting back tears that were welling up in my eyes. "He's dead… That night at the opera, Raoul made me watch him die and then dragged me away with him…"

"Monsieur de Chagny killed him?" she asked. "Christine, that's horrible!"

"It was…" I nodded. "And more than once did I try to escape this living hell, but he just wouldn't let me…"

That was when she noticed the bandage on my wrist and the expression across her face changed to one of concern.

"So it wasn't an accident…" she questioned in a worried voice.

"No accident…" I nodded. "I tried to follow the man I love…"

"Oh, Christine, if only I knew a way to bring him back…" she whispered as she hugged me in an attempt to comfort me. "Believe me I would…"

It was a true blessing to have Marie in my life and she did her best to distract me from my grief and despair. Whenever Raoul was away, we'd go to London where we'd either to go shopping or take a stroll through one of the various parks and I'd sing.

Oh, how I had missed it and as I sang, I was at least a bit closer to my angel… Even though I knew it was silly, I found comfort in imagining that he'd hear my voice and maybe even smile down at me from heaven.

_Promise me to be strong and careful…_

Erik's words were still echoing in my head and at first, I didn't understand what he had meant, but I should soon found out. For two weeks later, I got sick and despite my protest, Raoul insisted on consulting a doctor.

Once the man was done examining me, he looked at me with a smile across his face.

"Am I going to be all right?" I asked.

"You will be perfectly fine, Miss Daaé" he assured with a smile "And in just a few months time you will be able to welcome your little boy or girl into this world."

Little boy or girl… I was with child?!

"I…I am with child?" I repeated but it sounded more like a question.

"Yes," he nodded "Haven't you already suspected?"

"No…" I replied honestly "These past few months have been quite…tiring and exhausting…"

"Well, then it's about time you start looking after yourself, and the baby…"

"I will…" I nodded.

"Monsieur de Chagny will surely be over the moon to learn about his child." The man said as he turned his back on me and towards the door "I'll go and-"

"No!" I gasped, causing him to give me the strangest look.

"He has a right to know." He insisted "After all, he's the father of this child."

"Yes…" I nodded "I…I am going to tell him… It's just that Raoul is currently very busy and I want to wait for the right moment to tell him such wonderful news…"

"Very well," he nodded "You must be really exhausted so I'm leaving you to rest for a while."

"Thank you…"

Before he left, the doctor told me not to wait for too much longer as it would soon be impossible to hide my pregnant belly away from my fiancé. And even though he was right, I knew that I couldn't…

Raoul and I hadn't slept together… Not that he had not wanted to, but I begged him to wait until after our wedding and he agreed… I had even refused to kiss him ever since he had murdered my angel and dragged me to England so how was I to explain my pregnancy now?

Of course I was more than excited to learn that I was carrying Erik's child beneath my heart, but I was worried just the same, for there was no telling what Raoul would do to a child that obviously wasn't his…. He would re-consult the doctor and tell him to get rid of the child regardless of whether or not I wanted it…

But oh, I wouldn't allow it! Raoul had already taken Erik away from me and I surely wouldn't let him do the same with the only thing that I had left of him… And this child…Erik's child was the glimpse of hope that he had promised me and I decided to do whatever it would take to protect the child from any harm that may occur.

"I will take care of our child…" I vowed as I placed a gentle hand upon my belly "And in them, you will live on and always be with me…"

**Happy news indeed? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Christine's POV:**

The doctor was an old friend of Raoul's family and I therefore should have known that my pregnancy would not remain a secret for too long…

One day I was peacefully reading in the library when Raoul came rushing in, obviously angry.

"So I was right…" He growled "That despicable bastard did force himself upon you!"

"Raoul, no-"

"You asked me to wait until our wedding night and yet you are pregnant, Christine!" He reminded "As a matter of fact, that makes it pretty obvious that that demon did rape you."

"You are wrong!"

"Don't even think of denying it, Lotte."

"He loved me and would never have hurt me!"

"That's madness, Christine!" He insisted "You can't honestly be saying that you gave yourself to him willingly!"

"He was the man I loved!" I nodded "The love of my life!"

"You are insane!" He cried "This bastard has gotten what he deserved and so will this child!"

"What are you saying?"

"You are not having this child!"

"What?!" I gasped in horror.

"I will not raise the Phantom's child and neither will you! You have my word on that, Christine!"

"No! You will not take my child away from me!" I cried "It's the only thing that I've left of my Angel."

"Not for much longer!" He decided.

"Raoul, no-"

"I'll go fetch the doctor and then this nightmare will end once and for all!"

And with that, he turned and left without another word.

"Raoul!" I cried and tried to stop him, but there was no use, for only seconds later did I hear the front door slam closed.

Just as he had announced only moments before, Raoul had left to get the doctor who should then kill my child… But, oh, I knew I couldn't allow that. I just couldn't! This little life was my family and I knew I had to protect it.

Knowing that there was no time to waste, I quickly hurried upstairs and began to pack my most precious belongings. I was almost done when I heard Marie's voice from the doorway.

"Christine?" She asked "What are you doing?"

"I can't stay here…" I whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to leave this place and quickly…" I explained "Raoul knows about my pregnancy and wants to end it…"

"I'll get the carriage ready." She nodded.

"Marie, no…"

"I'll see you downstairs in a minute." She said and then turned to leave.

A carriage would attract too much attention and I wanted to tell her that, but she was already gone.

Once I had everything I needed, I grabbed my bag and hurried downstairs to meet Marie. She quickly helped me shove the bag inside and then climbed in behind me.

"Hurry up, we need to get going!" She told the driver of the carriage who was an old friend of hers.

The man was another servant of Raoul's family and I was worried about that. For, what if he had left a note and told them where we were going to? But Marie must have noticed, for she assured me.

"No need to worry, Christine, he is just as happy to leave this place as you are."

I nodded and she went on about how they had planned on running away together and had just been waiting for the right moment - whatever she meant by that…

"Where are you going to?" I asked.

"We are headed to France," she said, causing me to smile "Paris, to be precise. Will and I have always dreamed of going to the city of love together."

"It is a wonderful city," I nodded.

"But what about you?" She asked "And the child?"

"There's an old friend of mine living in Paris who will hopefully give me a place to stay for the time being…"

Admittedly, it wasn't entirely true… Erik had once mentioned an old friend of his called Nadir Khan or something like that. Yes, I had yet to find out where this man lived, but I was optimistic to find out.

"Is he a friend of Raoul's?"

"No…" I shook my head "He is the only one Erik would have turned to if-"

"Then I am sure he'll help you." Marie quickly interrupted when she noticed the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

"I hope so, Marie." I nodded "I really hope so…"

I don't remember much of the journey, for I spent the majority of it sleeping. Though it wasn't a peaceful sleep, for nightmares of Raoul tracking us down and hurting my child were haunting me… More often than not did I jolt awake from my own cries of horror and whenever I did, Marie was there to comfort me.

And then, after what felt like ages later, we had finally reached our destination.

Marie offered me a place to stay with her and her friend, but I politely turned her down. I had a place to stay, for Erik's home was still beneath the opera. Of course I knew it was still nothing but a mess, but it would do for the time being.

I thanked Marie over and over again for all she had done for me and then we parted and I went to the opera house.

Using the secret entrance that Erik had once told me to use, I sneaked in and down to his lair only to find it just as destroyed. It was no longer the most comfortable home in the world, but it was still a familiar place.

"We are home at last…" I told my unborn child and gently touched my belly. Before I knew it, I found myself in his kitchen and noticed in horror that my angel's dried blood was still on the floor, making it obvious that he hadn't been back down here.

I was quickly brought back to reality when I heard my name being called and felt a hand upon my shoulder.

With a gasp, I turned around and found myself face to face with an oriental-looking man. Was he Erik's old friend? As if acting by instinct, my hands quickly flew up to protect my baby and I backed away from him.

"Monsieur Khan?" I tried to remember his last name correctly.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Erik…" I began "I came to say goodbye…"

"You shouldn't be here."

"Monsieur Khan, please…" I begged "Show me to his grave…"

"His whereabouts are no longer your concern." He told me, coldly.

"His whereabouts…" I repeated with a glimpse of hope "He's… He's alive?"

"Madame de Chagny, with all due respect, but I really don't think that you are in the right position to be asking such questions." He went on "Not after all that you've done."

After all I had done?! I had refused to obey Raoul's plan to betray my angel and yet, this man was acting as if I had done just that!

"Monsieur Khan-"

"After you left, he was met with the mob and badly injured. He was barely alive when I found him, but he kept muttering about how you changed your mind and left with the Vicomte to marry him…"

Injured by the mob? Oh, what was he saying?! My poor Erik was not injured and then killed by the mob, but by Raoul. This man had not been there on that horrible night, so what did he know?

"I didn't change my mind…" I cried.

"And yet you left with the Vicomte."

"I did no such thing!" I sobbed "Yes, I promised to leave with him if he let go of Erik…"

"Madame-"

"All I wanted was to save him… But instead of listening to me, he shot him and dragged me away!" I sobbed into my hands "I had no choice…"

"If you really loved him all that much, then why did you marry another man?"

"I am not married to Raoul…" I confessed "He wanted to force me into marriage, but I refused…"

The Persian man seemed to be less skeptic now and I decided to tell him all that had happened.

"That certainly is a different story…" He stated once it was done.

"But it is the truth." I assured "I am not married to Raoul and I am never going to."

"Then I suppose the baby-"

"Is Erik's…" I nodded "There hasn't been another man… He was the love of my life and I will always love him…"

"Well," he stated "That certainly changes a lot…"

"Monsieur Khan?" I asked, still more than confused.

"Nadir…" He corrected as he gestured for me to follow him "Now, come along, it surely won't do the baby any good if you stayed down here…"

I had no idea why Nadir had changed his mind so suddenly, but there was no use denying that I was relieved. For I knew that with him, my baby and I would be save, if only for the time being.

**For those of you doubting it: I am, indeed, very aware that England and France are neighboring countries. However, I was initially planning on sending them to another and really far away country, but I think you'll find I changed my mind! Anyways… Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Christine's POV:**

Nadir Khan had saved the day for me and my unborn baby… He took me in and told me to go to bed, for the journey had been exhausting and, apparently, I looked just as tired as I was… But I wouldn't give in and kept asking him about my love.

"Christine, listen…" He sighed "I promise to tell you everything tomorrow, but you need to go get some sleep - for the child's sake."

Deep in my heart, I knew that he was right, but I was so curious to find out where Erik was that I was sure I wouldn't be able to sleep much anyway. But I'd at least try to rest, for the baby.

Other then I had expected, I seemed to have needed it, for it was already afternoon of the next day when I woke. Oh, why had I slept in so long? Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I rose to my feet and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"I thought you said you weren't tired?" Nadir greeted me with a smile as I walked in the kitchen.

"I am sorry…" I told him "I usually don't sleep that long…"

"There is nothing to apologize for, Christine." He assured "The two of you surely needed to rest after such an exhausting flight."

That was when I awkwardly came to realize that I had yet to thank him properly. After all, he didn't know me at all and the last thing I wanted was taking his generosity and hospitality for granted.

"Thank you for taking me in, Nadir." I told him honestly "I'd have been lost without you…"

"You are very welcome, Christine…" He waved me off "After all that you've told me last night, it was the least I could do. And besides, how could I possibly refuse to help the only woman who means the world to my best friend?"

I couldn't tell whether he had raised this topic on purpose or accident, but I was nonetheless glad about it. For, by mentioning his 'best friend', he'd offered me the opportunity to start asking about my angel.

"Don't you rather mean meant the world?" I carefully asked, causing Nadir to shake his head.

"I mean exactly what I just said."

"So he… he isn't dead?"

"He's as alive as you are…" Nadir finally confirmed and in just that moment, I was so overwhelmed with happiness that I found myself hugging him before I even knew what I was doing.

"Careful," he warned with a chuckle "You don't want to hurt your baby, do you?"

Only then did I become aware of the tears that were falling from my eyes and I pulled back to wipe them away.

"Wh…Where is he?" I sobbed "May I see him?"

He shook his head in response. "I am afraid he is no longer in France, Christine… It would have been too dangerous for him to stay here."

"Where has he gone to?" I asked.

"He said he'd go to Italy." Nadir replied.

"Italy?"

"Yes," Nadir nodded "Apparently, there's a man living there whom he trusts with his life and who wouldn't turn him in."

"When did he go?" I asked "Maybe I'd catch up with him?"

"I highly doubt that…" Nadir chuckled "He left just a few weeks after the events beneath the opera. He had yet to recover from his injuries, but you know him, he wouldn't listen to me…"

Yes, it sounded just like him, but how could Nadir have let him leave when he knew that he wasn't yet back to his old self? I'd have asked him about it, but there was a more important question burning in my mind.

"Nadir, please… tell me where I can find him…"

"Christine, it's too dangerous for you to go there on your own, especially as you are pregnant."

"But-"

"I will take you to him, Christine." He promised "But I want you to be aware of the fact that this is going to be a long and quite exhausting journey."

I was well aware of that, and I told him just that. No journey in the world was too long and too exhausting if it brought me to the only man I loved.

"I would go to the end of the world and further if I had to-"

"Yes," he smiled "But your health is more important and so is the child's."

"It is," I nodded "And I assure you that their health is of utmost importance to me, but please understand-"

"Christine, I do understand." He assured "I understand completely and first thing tomorrow, I'll arrange for us to leave as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Nadir." I smiled "Thank you so much."

However, we never had a chance to leave, for just on the very evening before we were about to leave, I got sick. I had no idea what was going on, but Nadir who had turned out to a doctor, told me to spend the rest of my pregnancy in bed "for the child's sake".

Oh, it was terrible! My Erik had survived and yet fate was keeping me away from him… All I wanted to do was leave for Italy, thought the child was more important. Erik himself would have confined me to bed if only he had known.

When it wouldn't get better, Nadir wanted to take me to the hospital, but I refused to for fear that Raoul who was most likely looking for me would find out.

The Persian agreed and, over the course of the next few months, did a great job looking after me. Forced to stay in bed as I was, days seemed endless and minutes crawled by like hours and at some point, Nadir started telling me stories about how he and Erik had met. He went on talking for hours and hours on end and I couldn't help but wonder why Erik had never for once mentioned anything about it before.

My pregnant belly was growing with each and every day and then, after what seemed like countless months later, it was finally time to welcome my child into this world. One evening, I was about to fall asleep when my water broke and I knew exactly what was lying ahead of me… Yes, I knew that I wasn't the first woman to give birth to a child, but the thought of having to do it on my own frightened me half to death… For who was there to help me if something went wrong?

Luckily, that was when I heard a knock on the door, making it obvious that Nadir had come to check on me.

"Christine?"

"Nadir, please… You have to help me…"

"What's the matter?"

"My water just broke…" I told him, causing him to rush to get a bowl of hot water and towels.

"Stay calm, Christine…" He tried to assure me when he returned and placed the items on the nightstand "You are going to be fine."

Not knowing what exactly lay ahead of me, I believed him and oh, how foolish I had been to do so. Of course I knew that giving birth was painful, but nothing in the world could have prepared me for the mere agony that I found myself in during the next few hours…

The pain was growing more and more intense by the minute and I wanted to give up when Nadir told me to push again…. But I couldn't…. By god, I couldn't!

"Just once more, Christine!" He encouraged "One final push is all it takes…"

Exhausted as I was, I wanted to refuse, but of course I had no choice… That was why I did as I was told and pushed one last time. Luckily, it was only then that I felt the little life leave my body and dropped back against the mattress.

Oh, never had I felt more exhausted and tired, but the countless hours that I had spent in dire agony were wiped away the moment I heard my baby cry for the very first time…

Until this very moment, I hadn't wasted a thought about the idea that the child might have inherited Erik's deformity, but I suddenly began to doubt when I watched Nadir staring down at the baby.

"Nadir? Is… everything all right?"

"Yes… It's a beautiful girl." He nodded as he turned and placed the child into my arms "Congratulations, Christine."

"Thank you…" I absentmindedly smiled as I looked down at the little bundle in my arms. Tears of joy were welling up in my eyes as I did so, for the Persian had been right. My daughter was absolutely beautiful! Wrapped up in a blanket to keep her warm, she looked so very tiny and fragile that I almost feared to break her.

So fragile and beautiful…just like a rose… And that was just what I named her.

A few days later, I stood at her cradle and smiled down her at as I watched her sleep. She looked so very peaceful as she lay there beneath the blanket and looked even smaller than she already was. Her tiny thumb was in her mouth and I couldn't help but smile as I watched her suck it in her dream.

Rose was utterly beautiful and looked exactly like her father… She had his blonde hair, but unlike Erik's, her hair was thick and curly. Her eyes were the only thing about her that she'd inherited from me and even though she hadn't her father's twisted face, there was still a scar on her right cheek.

I knew Erik would blame himself for doing this to her, but to me, it made no difference. It was just a small scar and she was utterly and absolutely beautiful. She was my perfect baby and nothing in the world would ever change that.

And really, just as I had expected, she grew up to be a spitting image of her father – not only as far as her looks were concerned, but also when it came to her personality. She was as stubborn as her father and wouldn't give up until she had what she wanted.

**Ah, it's official now :) Did you honestly think I'd kill him? Now Christine only needs to find him again... Please review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Erik's POV:**

The infamous Phantom of the Opera was dead… If various Parisian newspapers could be trusted, Raoul had shot me dead and then bravely rescued his fiancée… The whole city was celebrating his 'victory', but, oh, little did they know…

Unfortunately for dear Monsieur le Vicomte, however, this triumph wasn't exactly that…

I still remember that fateful night quite clearly… For what was meant to mark the beginning of a new, happy life for Christine and I, had soon turned into my worst nightmare…

After a wonderful night of passion with my angel, I woke the next morning only to find myself face to face with Raoul… He was clearly seeking revenge and before I knew it, he pulled the trigger of his gun and I was on the floor and unable to move my leg. That was when things happened very quickly and before I knew it, Christine came running. She insisted of getting help and I told her to go, but she wouldn't listen. It was only than that Raoul returned and pulled her away from me. The worst, however, was yet to come when he threatened her with his gun and made her promise to stay with him. Time and time again did I beg her not to do it, but she wouldn't listen! With an evil grin on his face, he lowered his gun and shot me again, causing Christine to gasp in horror. She was crying for me and fighting to break free from his grasp, but there was no use, for Raoul was too strong.

Yes, I was shot and in a dire agony, but no bullet in the world could possibly hurt worse than having to watch how Raoul dragged my angel away with him. Knowing that I had to help her, I tried to get up, but found myself unable to do so when the mob surrounded me. I'd have tried to fight, but there were too many of them and I was already too weak to do so. They told me to get to my feet and fight and began to kick and beat me when I refused to. One hard kick to my head was enough to knock me unconscious and I gladly surrendered to darkness, knowing that this was it…. My miserable life was finally over…

Though sadly enough, I didn't die, for I woke a few days later only to find myself in the Persian's care… Nadir Khan! Oh, this damned fool! Always there to save my life when I least wanted him to!

Time and time again did I beg him to leave me to die, but he refused to listen! Instead, he was insolent enough to ignore me and nurse me back to life!

"You know, Erik. It's about time for you to learn to take care of yourself." He sighed "I won't always be there to save your life!"

Granted, we were friends and I liked him, but he was quite frankly driving me insane by constantly reminding me of how many times he had already saved me from death. It wasn't as if I had asked him to do it…

Polite as he was, he offered me to stay as long as I wanted, but I think we both knew that this wouldn't work out too well. Apart from that, I knew that staying in France – let alone Paris – wasn't an option. Too high was the risk of someone finding out that Nadir was hiding me under his roof. The Persian had already been through too much because of me and I surely wouldn't send him to death for it.

That was why I left as soon as I was well enough to get out of bed. It goes without saying that Nadir protested and insisted on waiting till I was back to my old self, but I refused to listen. After that horrid night, I would never be back to my old self. Not without Christine…

We bid goodbye and even though he was once again being too emotional for my taste, I didn't protest. After all that he had done for me, accepting a simple hug from him surely wouldn't kill me…would it?

And with that, off I was fleeing to yet another country…

But where was I to go? For now I was no longer simply a monster, but a wanted criminal which forced me to be ever more careful than usual…

By some miracle, I had made it out of France and soon found myself in Italy. Had I planned on coming here? No… At least not that I had been aware of…

Only when I had reached a city did I slow down my black stallion and couldn't help but notice that this placed looked strangely familiar… At the edge of the city, I descended my stallion and allowed my eyes to wander once I was back to my own two feet. It took me a moment, but I soon came to realize why this place looked so familiar… I had been to this place before… It was not only Italy, I was in Rome! Of all places!

I must have been twelve, maybe thirteen years old when I had first been there and yet, just like back then, I had once again no idea where to go to… Despite the hot weather, the city was awfully crowded which was why I pulled my head deeper so as to hide my mask from their curious stares. I didn't look back over my shoulder, for I knew that my stallion was following me. Considering my past, I refused to bind him and still he seemed to trust me… or was it because I didn't chain him? I couldn't tell.

"Erik?"

I was quickly brought back to reality when I heard my name being called and felt a hand upon my shoulder. Moving quickly, I spun round at once only to come face to face with an elderly man.

"So it is you…" he smiled as soon as he had noticed my mask "By god, boy, look how much you've grown."

Narrowing my eyes, I looked at him, quite obviously confused. "I am sorry, Monsieur, but I think there is a mistake…"

"I think not." He assured "Or are you honestly telling me that you don't remember me?"

My mind was racing a mile a minute when it suddenly hit me…

Giovanni…The only man who had ever treated me with respect stood right in front of me and was apparently happy to see me again.

"It's awfully hot out here," he noted "And you look quite exhausted, so why don't we go find you something to refresh yourself?"

He was right and I therefore gladly agreed. The old man took me in and gave me a job in his newly established business. Yes, I wanted to protest, but I didn't dare to turn him down. He never questioned the reason for my mask and just accepted me for who I was… Of course, I knew it was silly, but I sometimes liked to think of him as the father I'd never known.

Designing buildings for Giovanni's clients brought me more joy than I had originally thought and, most importantly, it distracted me from my love. Yes, I loved her more and more with every day that went by and I longed to have her back by my side, but I knew that things were best as they were. She had a loving husband and the life in daylight that she deserved. A life that I'd never have given her… Oh, Christine…

People seemed to like my work, incoming orders increased even more and more and in just a few weeks time, it became fashionable to have a house designed and built by a mysterious architect who merely signed his plans with the simple letter E. Of course, people were talking and I was well-aware of the rumors about my mask, but I didn't mind as long as they didn't invade my privacy.

One day, I was on my way home when I suddenly felt something tugging on the fabric of my trousers… With an angry growl, I turned to see what it was only to come face to face with a little girl. She was still very young and could barely walk, leaving me wondering why she was walking around on her own at such late an hour. Where were her parents?

"Where are you going to, little one?"

I didn't know that girl and shouldn't have cared, but despite myself, I knelt down to get a closer look at her. The first thing I noticed were her blonde curls and her curious eyes. Something about her looked so familiar, but I had yet to find out why…

"Mama told me not to talk to strangers…" She said in her small voice "But I am lost and frightened…"

"Lost?" I repeated and couldn't help but smile, for she was cute "Well, then we'd better go and look for your parents."

"There is only my mother…" She told me in a sad tone.

"Is that so?" I asked, gently "What about your father?"

"Mama said Papa died in an accident even before I was born…" She sniffed "I've never known him…"

I was about to reply when it suddenly occurred to me why she looked so familiar…

Her eyes reminded me of Christine so badly and strangely enough, that otherwise, the child looked exactly like me when I was her age… And it was only then that I noticed the scar across her right cheek, causing me to freeze… My heart almost stopped within my chest when I came to realize why. This scar! It looked exactly like the ones I had on my hideous face! The only difference was that, fortunately for the girl, she had only one of them…

Oh, had I not known it better, I'd have sworn that this girl was my child… But it couldn't be! Christine and I had only been blessed with one night of passion and that surely wasn't enough to have resulted in a child…. Besides, my love was married to Raoul and living the happy life that she so deserved.

Deep in my heart, I knew that it was the most ridiculous idea in the world and yet, something in me wanted to find out the truth.

"Please help me find my mama…."

The girl's voice brought me back to reality and I wanted to address her when I came to realize that I didn't even know her name.

"What's your name, young lady?"

"Young lady…" She giggled "I'm Rose."

"Rose…" I smiled, for the name suited her perfectly. She was just as beautiful and fragile as one.

"Do you have a name, too?" She asked.

"I'm Erik…"

A few times did she attempt to pronounce my name, but struggled every time, causing me to smirk.

"Now, let's go find your mother, shall we?"

Rose only yawned in response and wrapped her arms around my neck, making it obvious that she wanted me to carry her.

"Oh, can't you walk on your own?" I gasped and felt my body tense upon the contact.

"I don't want to…" Rose decided.

Without knowing why, I scooped her up into my arms and she giggled. Oh, what was it with this child?! Why was she not afraid and running like everyone else? It was beyond me…

I was about to ask her where her mother lived when I felt her small hand touch my mask, causing me to freeze.

"Why are you wearing this?" She asked, curiously.

Any other day, this insolent behavior would have caused me to freak out and yell at the girl, but other than my usual self, I didn't… For some strange reason, I simply couldn't bring myself to yell at her… She was far too young and innocent to understand what she could have done…

"It keeps bad things away from me…" I lied.

"It does?" She asked with her eyes wide in excitement "Oh, is it magic?"

"Yes,…." I nodded "It sort of is magic…"

"I've got something to protect me, too…" She added.

"Have you now?" I chuckled.

"Yes!" She nodded, with a proud smile "an angel in heaven who looks over me and protects me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," she insisted "Mama says the Angel of Music will always take care of us…"

**Christine's POV:**

Rose was a curious girl and went on exploring the world around her whenever she could, just like I imagined her father had done at her age.

It was perfectly fine when I was looking after her, but more than once did she go all by herself. Time and time again did I tell her that it was too dangerous to go on her own, but she wouldn't listen…

We went out for dinner one night when she suddenly disappeared again.

"Rose!"

I called her name over and over again as I rushed through the streets, but she was nowhere to be found. My little angel was missing in the dark in a foreign city and I grew more and more worried by the minute! Oh, how I prayed to god to let me find her save and soundly.

And then, after what seemed like hours later, I finally found her again. But much to my horror, she wasn't alone…

"Rose!"

I gasped and quickly hurried to her aid when I saw her in the grasp of a stranger….

"Put her down!" I demanded once I had reached them and made haste to get her out of that man's arms.

"Mama-" Rose tried to interrupt when she was back in my arms, but I cut her short.

"How dare you lay a hand upon her?" I yelled at the stranger "She's only just a child!"

"I asked him for help…" Rose explained in her small voice "Don't yell at him, Mama… He's nice…"

The idea that she might have asked for help didn't even occur to me until that very moment… But neither did it make a difference whatsoever, for how dare this stranger touch my child?!

"Then I suppose I should thank you, Monsieur." I simply told him without really looking at him.

Rose was all I cared about and once she was back in my arms, I didn't even bother to look at the man. I had expected him to reply but when he wouldn't, I simply turned my back on him, ready to leave and head home.

"Bye, Er…Erik…" My child waved over my shoulder and I froze when I heard her words.

Before I really knew it, I turned back to face the man and what I saw upon doing so caused my heart to stop within my chest. For there, right in front of me, stood my angel who was staring at me in disbelief…

It was Erik…. He was indeed alive and stood there, just a few steps away from me…

"Erik…" I breathed "Is this really you?"

"Christine…" was all he said and he didn't need to say more, for it was all I needed to hear.

"If only you knew how long I've been looking for you…"

Of course I knew it was real, and yet I was still half-convinced that it was once again nothing but a dream. Not wasting any time, I placed Rose down to her small feet and quickly turned to embrace my angel.

"Oh, Erik…" I sobbed as I wrapped my arms around his body, causing him to tense.

"Christine,…" He breathed as he hugged me close. And oh, how wonderful it was to be back in his arms "My Christine…"

"Tell me that this isn't just yet another dream…" I sobbed into his chest "Cause I can no longer bear to wake and find you gone…"

"No more dreams, love…" he assured his voice muffled by my curls "I am right here…"

With hot tears of both relief and sheer joy falling down my cheeks, I pulled away just enough to look at him when he reached up to wipe away my tears. There were so many questions running though my head and Erik must have guessed, for he silenced me before I even had a chance to ask.

That was when suddenly and without a word of warning, he lifted me up to his height and pressed his lips to mine. And oh, how quite simply wonderful his malformed lips felt against my own.

"Ewww…"

Rose's disgusted voice brought me back to reality and I couldn't help but feel guilty when I turned back to face her.

I knew my little girl was confused, for she was too young to understand that the man she had just met was her father… Yes, she had a right to know about it, but I decided to wait until she was old enough… Instead, I told her that Erik was an old friend of mine and luckily, she accepted it.

"Where do you live?" He asked "It'd quite dangerous for a woman and a girl to be out here on their own at night, so maybe I'd walk you there… Just to make sure of course…."

"I'd like that…" I quickly replied and couldn't help, but to notice that he seemed nervous… He knew me, didn't he? We had once been so close and yet here he was, being so nervous around me and his own child…

Taking his hand into my own, I told him where we lived and with that, we turned and were on our way. He said no more as we walked and I didn't fail to notice that he was limping; making it all too obvious how badly the bullet that Raoul had shot into his knee that night had damaged him. Oh, my poor angel…

**Back together at last… Oh, and Daddy!Erik, anyone? Please review! Love you, guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Christine's POV:**

Once at home, I asked him to stay for a bit longer and, luckily, he agreed…

It was long past my daughter's bedtime which was why I put her to bed and kissed her goodnight. Only when I was sure that she was fast asleep, did I tiptoe out of her room and silently closed the door behind me. There was a small smile across my face when I headed back to the living room.

"Is she asleep?" Erik asked as he watched me walk through the doorway.

"Yes," I smiled "She was so exhausted and fell asleep the moment I placed her down on the mattress."

"She is beautiful…" He stated, causing me to grow nervous.

"That she is…" I nodded.

"…perhaps too beautiful…" He muttered, making it obvious that he was suspecting the truth, but refused to believe it.

"Erik, may I talk to you for a moment?" I asked "There is something you should know…"

He nodded in response and I gestured for him to take a seat before sitting down beside him. Feeling nervous, I took his hand in my own and cleared my throat before telling him the truth about Rose.

"Christine, I am so sorry…" He whispered once my little speech was over.

"Erik-"

"If only I had known…" He muttered "I'd have come back… Oh, Christine, forgive me…"

"And risk your life with it?" I replied "No, Erik, what's past is past and the only thing that really matters is that we are back together now. Just like it should have been all along…"

We spent countless hours talking and must have fallen asleep at some point, for when I woke early the following morning, we were still on the couch. His arms were protectively wrapped around my body and upon carefully lifting my head, I found him still fast asleep. His breathing was even and his face peaceful, just like it had been on that night so long ago. Seeing as the sun had yet to rise and I knew that my angel needed his sleep; I snuggled back into his chest and gently placed my hand above his heart. Feeling his heartbeat beneath my palm made me feel safe for the first time in years and I knew that I had come home at last.

Still tired, I was just about to fall asleep again when I felt my love stir and looked up to find him awake.

"I didn't mean to wake you," I whispered "I am sorry…"

"You didn't wake me" he assured "I couldn't sleep anyway…"

"Yes, you did." I teased "I saw you-"

"When have you started watching other people in their sleep?"

"I couldn't help it." I giggled "You looked so adorable."

"Adorable?" he asked, arching his brow.

"Yes," I nodded as I reached up to place a kiss to his malformed lips.

Oh, how heavenly they felt against my own and I knew that I would never tire of kissing him. Our passionate kiss had sparked a fire within me and I suddenly longed to show him how much I loved him. Encouraged by his hands that were slowly moving down my back, I crawled onto his lap and began to place soft kisses to his jawline.

"Christine, don't…" he reluctantly protested "We can't…"

"And why not, love?" I cooed against his skin "I've missed you for far too long…"

"Rose…" he protested in a whisper when my lips had reached his neck "She's next door-"

"Our baby tends to sleep like an angel…" I assured "She won't hear…"

"Christine, please… I really don't-"

"I love you, Erik…" I whispered as I kissed him again "And I want you…"

"I love you too…" he breathed before he pulled away and reached up to caress my cheek "I want you too, Christine. More than anything in the world, but it's just not right when Rose is asleep next door…"

He was right… I knew he was right, we couldn't possibly risk to wake our child and in that very moment, I hated him for it.

"Do you always have to be right?" I frowned.

"I am your Angel of Music…" he chuckled softly as he reached up to run his fingers through my curls "Of course I have to."

"How silly of me to forget…" I teased "And what does the oh-so wise Angel of Music suggest we do now?"

"It's still rather early, Christine. Go to bed and try to get at least some hours of restful sleep."

And once again he was right. Rose would wake up in just a few hours and I needed to be well-rested for her.

Erik must have noticed my disappointed expression in response to his words, for he once again pulled me into his embrace. After placing a gentle kiss to my lips, he asked me to join him for dinner in the evening and I gladly agreed.

My angel was the only man I'd ever loved and I could hardly wait for the evening to come, for too long had I been parted from him.

**Erik's POV:**

A few hours later I was on my way to work when it fully dawned on me… Rose, this beautiful girl was my daughter… my child… But could it be? Could a monster such as myself really be the father of a child who was so utterly perfect and beautiful? A part of me wanted to doubt it, but then again, she looked exactly like me…. Only a female and flawless little version of me…

Foolishly enough, I had asked Christine whether she was sure that she was mine which had only led her to vow that she had not been with anyone other than myself.

My mind was racing a mile a minute and lost in thoughts as I was, it took me a bit longer to walk to my office.

"Ah, now look who's finally decided to join me for work today…" Giovanni teased when he saw me walking in.

"I overslept…" I muttered as I took my seat at my desk "I am sorry…"

"And you do honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Yes…"

"Erik, ever since I've known you, you have barely slept more than just a few hours-"

"I went to bed rather late last night." I lied "There were designs to be revised and finishing them took me longer than I had originally thought."

It was a lie and I suppose we both knew, but other than the Persian, the Italian just accepted it.

Rose wouldn't leave my mind and regardless of how hard I tried, I simply couldn't get any work done. The beautiful girl had a horrible scar across her right cheek, making it all too obvious who was to blame for it. And oh, how guilty I felt for ruining her young life.

"Erik?"

I heard my name being called, but decided to ignore it.

"Erik!"

The voice was closer, louder and more forceful now, causing my head to snap up only to find Giovanni standing in front of me.

"Erik, are you sure that you are all right?" he asked, obviously concerned.

"Yes, I am fine…"

"You've been staring at these blueprints for almost an hour now…" he remarked "Maybe you should take the day off and get some rest"

"No, sir… That won't be necessary."

The man frowned upon the word 'sir' and time and time again did he tell me to simply use his name when addressing him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. This man had already done so much for me and to me, it felt only right to show him the respect due to him.

"Now, come on. Tell me what's occupying your mind."

Seeing as I trusted the man with my life, I told him that my angel and I had finally been reunited after years of enforced separation. But not only that…we also had a beautiful child!

"That's wonderful news, Erik." he smiled "And yet I can't help but wonder why you've come to work today."

"There is a lot of work to do. I-"

"You've been reunited with your family only a few hours ago, Erik. This office is the very last place where you should be at that very moment."

"But I can't." I argued "The clients-"

"The clients can wait!" Giovanni insisted "Family is more important, Erik, and they will completely understand."

I was about to argue when he cut me short.

"Your work for today is done, Erik." he insisted "Go to Christine and Rose and spend some well-deserved time with them."

"Thank you…" I nodded as I rose to my feet and made my way to the door.

Yes, I had asked Christine out for dinner tonight and wasn't supposed to meet her until later on, and yet I soon found myself standing at her doorstep.

"Erik," She greeted me with a smile "I didn't expect you this early…"

"I know I am too early," I apologized "Actually, I am supposed to be working at this very moment, but I was told to take the day off… Apparently, I am incapable of getting anything done today…"

I could have lied to her and quite frankly, it was beyond me why I had told her the truth, but she didn't seem to mind. Instead of laughing at me like I thought she would, she seemed amused, for she smiled.

"Come on in, then…" she smiled, stepping back and gestured for me to walk through the door "Rose is taking a nap and it would be nice to have some company."

Happy about her offer, I gladly followed her inside and to the living room.

"I know it's not the most comfortable home in the world, but I had to find a place to stay at… For Rose's sake…"

Not the most comfortable place in the world was clearly an understatement… This place was quite simply dreadful and not at all what Christine needed… Hell, looking around at her 'apartment', I found that even my lair beneath the opera had been bigger than this place! Oh, this wasn't the right place for someone like Christine… She deserved the world and the most beautiful house to call her home, not a place like that!

"Why don't you move in with me?" I bravely suggested. A part of me was hoping she'd say yes, but an even bigger part of me was afraid that she'd turn me down. Oh, why was I feeling this way when we had once been so close?

"That sounds wonderful, angel, but I've only just rented this place and the landlord would never agree to let me move out again so soon…"

"To hell with the landlord." I growled.

"Angel-"

"Don't worry about him, Christine." I insisted "I am going to deal with him."

"Erik, no…."

"Trust me, Christine. You know how convincing I can be."

"Yes," she nodded "And exactly that is what concerns me."

"The Phantom is gone," I assured "And I promise that he won't ever come back."

"You promise?"

"I promise…."

That was when she finally agreed and kissed me before she went to pack her things, as she told me. I certainly was surprised that she was moving in with me so soon after our reunion, but I surely didn't mind. Quite the contrary in fact…

Upon my return to Italy, Giovanni had taken me in and offered me to stay with him, if only for the time being. He gave me work, but in gratitude for his kindness, I refused to accept the money he wanted to pay me for it. It quite simply didn't feel right to accept money from the man who had once trained me. Of course, he insisted on it and after a few months, he came up with the idea of providing me with a 'more comfortable place of my own.'

"That is indeed very kind of you, sir. But I really can't accept such a gift."

He insisted "Consider it as a gift from a father to his son."

His very words had left me speechless and I could do nothing but stare at him in astonishment. His son… He saw me as his own flesh and blood…or had my ears just played tricks on me? My god…

"Erik?"

Christine's voice brought me back to reality and upon looking up, I found myself standing at my daughter's cradle.

"I…I am sorry…" I muttered "I was just-"

"Don't ever apologize for watching your daughter." She smiled as she came to stand beside me and placed her hand upon my own "She surely is adorable."

Rose was peacefully asleep in her bed and so, without really thinking about it, I gently pulled Christine into my embrace and pressed my lips to her own. She pressed her palm against my chest and arched her body against mine as we kissed with a need too urgent to deny.

"I love you, Erik…" she cooed.

"As I love you…" I breathed "Oh, Christine…."

**For those of you asking: Yes, I am going to continue A Change Of Fate. I never wanted to stop writing it, but I was out of ideas for it which is why I stopped it. Didn't want to ruin it. Haha. Sorry for the delay/confusion…. **

**Please review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Erik's POV:**

Once Rose had woken from her nap, I picked up Christine's belongings and showed both my angel and my daughter to our future home.

"I must admit it's not a castle, but I think it will do for the time being." I said as I unlocked the door and gestured for my family to walk in.

"Oh, Erik..." my angel exclaimed as she looked around "It's wonderful!"

"That means you like it?"

"Yes," she smiled and quickly wrapped her arms around my body "it's perfect!"

"Well then, welcome to our new home." I whispered against her curls as I held her close.

She turned in my arms, happily smiling up at me and then we kissed for the first time in our new home.

It was just an ordinary house, but in just a few weeks' time my angel had turned it into the most heavenly place on earth...

Christine, Rose and I were growing closer and closer with every day and soon we had become a happy little family.

A family... My _own_ family with my Angel! Beneath the opera, I wouldn't have dared to even dream it, and yet there I was: in Italy with the love of my life and our adorable daughter! Oh, I couldn't believe it!

By the time my girl was five, I started teaching her how to play the piano. According to Christine, that was still too early, but I wouldn't listen, for I knew that it was never too early for such a thing.

"Erik, she's only five years old." she reminded. "Give her time to grow up before you start teaching her."

Though, the girl loved music and I didn't see why I shouldn't teach her as early in her life as possible. For the sooner she learned, the longer she'd have time to find joy in it. Music ran in our family and it was nice to see that my little girl loved music just as much as her mother and I.

Every morning after breakfast, she would run off to our music room and attempt to play the piano. It goes without saying that she didn't hit all the notes she wanted, but she was nonetheless improving. Trouble was that she was just as impatient as her father... Yet she was determined and kept playing until it sounded the way it was supposed to.

"Oh, look at our little angel..." Christine would laugh and place a kiss to my flawless cheek. "Who does she remind you of?"

I pursed my lips and arched my flawless brow, playfully shrugging my shoulders. "I wish I knew what you are talking about..."

"You've always been a bad liar, love." my angel giggled.

"Though, I really don't see why this adorable little angel would remind you of a hideous-"

"All right..." she interrupted me with a frown. "You are a monster and no one loves you..."

"Exa-"

"Listen, Erik..." she rolled his eyes. "We have been through this over and over and over again and I am not going to have this conversation with you yet again."

"Christine-"

"Are we clear?"

"Yes, my love."

"Good!" she giggled. "Now, why don't you go spend some time with our little angel while I go clean the kitchen?"

I was about to nod when I came to realize that I had no idea how to do it... I had never even dreamed of having a child and still there I was, about to watch my little angel. Though what was I to do with her? Christine must have noticed, for she placed a reassuring hand upon my shoulder.

"W…what if I do something wrong?" I asked.

"You will be fine," she assured.

"But what if not?" I insisted. "What if the girl doesn't like to spend time with me?"

"Erik, she adores you." she smiled. "And she loves hearing you play the piano. So why don't you do that with her? Or simply ask her what she wants to do."

Christine was right. The girl was so much like me and she did not seem to mind my mask. She never questioned the reason for it and would even touch it like my flawless cheek. There was nothing to be afraid of and yet I couldn't help it! Did all parents feel that way?

The girl accepted me for who I was and was not at all afraid of me. Quite the opposite in fact... She had soon developed a habit of wrapping her small arms around my leg and hugged me whenever she could. Yes, of course I knew that I was her father, but that girl had yet no idea. To her, I was just an old friend of her mother's who had kindly given them a place to stay. Or at least that was what I thought, for my angel had promised me never to tell our child.

It was therefore beyond me why, but only shortly after moving in with them did she begin to call me 'papa'. Needless to say that her words caught me off guard, for I had never expected for that to happen... My child... my own flesh and blood called me 'papa'! Oh there was just no greater and more overwhelming feeling in the world!

"Papa?"

The little angel's small voice brought me back to reality and I suddenly found myself standing in our music room. When the hell had I walked there?

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Will you play for me?" she asked.

"Of course," I agreed with a smile across my face as I moved to sit on the piano bench with her.

"Thank you,..." she smiled happily up at me and caused my heart to leap with joy.

Placing my hands on the piano keys, I spent a few minutes playing when I felt her tugging my sleeve to get my attention.

"I love how you play..." she said. "Oh, I wish I could play, too!"

"You will learn."

"Really?" she beamed. "Will I play like you?"

"You are still young." I chuckled. "Keep practicing and be patient."

"So I will be playing like you when I am old?" she giggled.

"I am fairly optimistic about that." I chuckled.

"You must be really old if you can play so good." she decided.

"Careful, little one..." I warned. "This has nothing to do with my age. I've just spent most of my life working on improving."

"What he means is 'perfecting it'." Christine corrected as she walked up beside me. "Nice to see that the two of you are getting along quite nicely…"

"Yes," Rose nodded. "And I can't wait to grow old!"

"And why is that?" Christine laughed as she knelt down beside the girl.

"Because then I can play like him!" she giggled.

Once again her mother laughed. "Darling, what do you think how old he is?"

"I don't know..." she said. "Forty?"

"Hey there, don't bury me just yet!" I gasped, pretending to be shocked and that only caused the girl to laugh. "I think you will find that I am quite alive."

"Oh, we know you are." Christine giggled as she stood and moved to wrap her arms around my neck. "And we wouldn't want it any other way, would we, Rose?"

The girl didn't reply, but only giggled as Christine placed a kiss to my flawless cheek.

The girl didn't seem to mind seeing her mother and I exchanging affections, but I was fairly sure that this would change the older she grew.

After that, she turned and, with tiny steps, moved over to the small desk on the other side of the room. With a smile, I watched her climb up onto the chair and reaching for a blank piece of paper before she began to draw.

"Erik, what's this?"

Christine's voice brought me back to reality and I turned my head only to find her waving a bunch of sheet music at me.

"It's nothing..." I lied. "Just a few attempts to compose that I made throughout the time we were forced to spend apart from one another."

Christine arched her brow as she read though through the first page. "That doesn't sound like just an attempt, angel. This piece of music is perfection!"

"Well,-"

"You need to play it for me, Erik!" she decided. "I would love to hear it!"

"Fine..." I frowned. "Which one is it?"

"_Till I Hear You Sing_..." she said, obviously struggling to read my handwriting. "I guess…"

"Very well..." I nodded and the turned my attention back to the piano.

"Erik, don't you need the-" Christine protested as I began to play and cut her short by shaking my head.

I had written this very piece and had already played it so often that I knew it by heart. She could have burned the music sheets and I would still have known it!

"_The day starts, the day ends, time crawls by..."_

By the time the song was finished, I had tears welling up in my eyes. I hadn't played it since fate had let her return to me and was now yet again overwhelmed with the pain and despair I had felt when writing it. For back then, I had lost all hope and did not even dare to dream of having her back beside me.

"Oh, Erik..." Christine said softly and upon turning I found that she, too, had tears welling up in her eyes. "That was wonderful..."

The song reflected just perfectly what pain I had been through these two years without her and judging by her reaction, my angel had felt exactly the same. In just that moment, words were superfluous and I think we both knew how much we both loved and needed each other.

That was why I reached up to wipe away her tears before leaning closer to claim her lips.

"Angel, may I ask you something?" she asked as she pulled away just enough to look at me.

"Anything..."

"Will you teach me again, love?" she asked. "It's been ages since our last lesson and I am afraid I am a little out of practice..."

"Oh, I am sure you will be fine." I assured, reaching out to caress her cheek.

"But I haven't sung in a while and I would hate to disappoint you..." she said, feebly.

"Oh, Christine, you will never disappoint me."

"You may say that now, but what if I start singing again and you come to realize that you can no longer stand my quacking?"

"I am sure you'd still sound ten times more adorable than that annoying Italian toad..." I chuckled.

"She wasn't that bad-"

"_Not that bad_?" I gasped. "Christine, have you ever heard her sing? That woman is a plague!"

"Erik, don't speak that way in the presence of your daughter!"

"Come on! Even you have to admit that it's true."

"Perhaps," she nodded. "But it's still not the sort of language that I want our little angel to learn."

Christine made me promise never to use such words in front of Rose ever again which was why I had fairly quickly developed a habit of cursing in either Italian.

Rose was busy drawing while Christine and I remained at the piano. She sang a few songs that she used to back in Paris and I played along. Yes, she was a bit untrained and did no longer sound quite as she did back at the opera, but it was still heavenly to listen to her. I vowed to start teaching her again and was sure that her voice would be back to her old self in no time. And I was right! For it was just three or four lessons later that she once again sounded like the angel that she was.

It was about a few hours later that Rose declared how hungry she was. According to her, she was 'starving to death' and 'wouldn't survive for much longer without food'.

"Well then," I chuckled softly as I moved up scoop her up in my arms. "Then I suppose we should make haste and quickly find you something to eat. We can't let you starve, can we?"

"I want pizza!" the girl added.

"Then you shall have some." I nodded and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"But first I think we should go get you changed and then we can go." Christine reminded.

I was about to set the girl back to her feet when she protested. "I don't like stairs..." she decided. "Papa, can you carry me?"

Unable to deny her a wish, I nodded and carried her to her room. She was my little angel and I couldn't bring myself to deny her of whatever she wanted. Of course she had soon noticed and began to take advantage of it. With every wish she turned to me rather than to her mother obviously aware that I was less likely to say 'no'.

My love dressed our girl into a beautiful dress and was about to put her blonde curls in a ponytail when the girl protested and insisted to leave them loose. That done, she decided that she wouldn't leave without her stuffed animal and went looking for it.

"You are growing soft, my love..." Christine teased when the girl was out of the room. "But remember not to give her everything she wants."

"She is just as adorable as you were, Christine. How am I to deny her when I couldn't deny you?"

"But our angel needs to learn that she can't get everything she wants just because she wants it." she insisted.

Rose could look at me with that adorable brown eyes of hers and I'd give her everything she wanted. Though of course I knew that Christine was right. It wouldn't do any good to anyone to give Rose everything she wanted.

"She's such an angel…"

"That she is..." she nodded. "But I don't want to raise her to one of these girls who have their noses high in the clouds... I want to teach her that she needs to appreciate the things she's got."

"She is a perfect little angel," I assured her and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Just like her mother."

That was when Rose returned with her stuffed monkey in her arms. It was the first gift I had given to her only a week or so after their arrival and she loved it to pieces. She refused to place it down and carried it along wherever she went.

"Can we go and have pizza now?" she asked, excitedly.

"Of course, sweetheart." Christine smiled.

The girl once again extended he tiny arms to me, but Christine interrupted before I'd scoop her up. My angel insisted that she was old enough to walk on her own and the girl only reluctantly agreed.

The streets were awfully crowded as we made our way to the restaurant, but for the first time in my life, I didn't care. Christine and Rose gave me the strength to endure the stares and curious glances of passers-by. These two angels were not only my reason to live, but also my family and I knew we would stay together once and for all. Things had changed and finally for the better.

**Please review? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Christine's POV:**

Erik, Rose and I spent a wonderful evening together at the restaurant. My little angel had her first pizza followed by some ice cream. Needless to say that the she loved it right from the start and vowed never to eat anything else again. But of course this wasn't an option, for it wasn't healthy at all...

My child dug in and obviously enjoyed her chocolate ice cream a bit too much, for by the time she was finished, her face was covered in it.

"Oh, look at that..." my angel chuckled as he reached for a napkin and began to clean the girl's face. "Someone's enjoyed her ice cream..."

"Yes!" Rose agreed, excitedly. "It was so delicious!"

"Well, I am glad you think so..." Erik smiled once her face was cleaned and put the napkin aside before he placed a kiss to her curls.

My heart leaped with joy, for seeing Erik with our child was just the most adorable thing in the world.

It was easy to tell that he loved the girl to pieces, for there was nothing but adoration in his eyes when he looked at her. He was so gentle with her and couldn't deny her even a single wish... She had him wrapped around her little finger and soon knew exactly how she had to look at him to get what she wanted... Of course that was what every child would have done, but I still needed to be careful that it wouldn't get too much. The last thing I wanted was for us to spoil her, for she needed to treasure the things she had.

We were done with dinner and about to leave when a man approached our table.

"Now here's the happy family..." the man smiled.

I had no idea who he was, for I had never seen him before. Yet Erik knew him and quickly introduced him to me as Giovanni.

They seemed to have met in a time when Erik was still in his youth and travelling the world. The man had found him and kindly taken him in to look after him. And then years later, when Erik had to flee from Paris, they had somehow met again and started working together. According to my angel, this man was the closest he had ever gotten to knowing a father and by the way he looked at him, it was pretty easy to tell that he looked up to him.

We talked for a little while longer and only bid goodbye when Rose claimed that she was tired and wanted to go to bed.

**Erik's POV:**

When I woke the following morning, Christine was still fast asleep beside me. Knowing that she deserved to rest, I silently rose to my feet and tiptoed over to the bathroom. Always careful not to disturb my sleeping angels, I got ready for the day and scribbled a quick note for them.

_"My precious Angel_

_I am sorry for not kissing you awake this morning. Yet, you were so peacefully asleep and looked so adorable that I simply couldn't bring myself to disturb you. I could no longer sleep and left early for work today so I can return home to you sooner. Being just about to leave, I already miss you terribly and can hardly wait to hold you close to me again... _

_Tell the little one that I love her and remember that my love for you shall never die..._

_Yours eternally,_

_Erik."_

Placing the piece of paper on the pillow beside my angel, I turned to leave, but not before tiptoeing over to the nursery to see if my daughter was all right. Wrapped up in a warm blanket, my baby peacefully slept in her bed with her stuffed monkey hugged close to her. Careful not to wake her, I bent down and placed a gentle kiss to her tiny forehead. For merely a second, she stirred and gave what looked like a slight smile before falling back asleep again. My tiny angel... Oh, I loved her to pieces...

Part of me wanted to keep watching her sleep and still I couldn't, for I knew that I had to go to work. Of course I knew that I would return home to them in just a few hours, but even so, I loathed the thought of having to leave my family alone... Yet, I had a family to feed and needed to earn our living, for I was determined to fulfill their every wishes.

"And here comes the proud father..." Giovanni greeted me when I walked into his office.

"Good morning," I smiled, a bit surprised to see him up and about that early.

"Wait..." he gasped, dropping his pencil. "Is that a smile I see across your face?"

Unsure of what to reply, I simply turned and looked at him with my flawless eyebrow arched.

"Oh, I don't mind at all..." he quickly assured. "It's just a sight that I am simply not used to."

"Well, I-"

"Your family does you good, Erik." he said. "And that's nice to see."

"They are my everything…" I agreed. "I love them more than I can tell..."

"And they love you, my boy." he said. "That's for sure."

I was about to reply when he went on.

"Now, why don't you finally tell me how you got to meet a lady such as Christine?" he asked.

His question caused me to hesitate, for what was I to tell him? Surely not the whole story of me being a crazy stalker, hiding behind her mirror and pretending to be an angel sent to her by her father...

"I was her singing teacher at the opera house in Paris..."

"The Opéra Garnier in Paris?" he asked, arching his brow.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Her name is Christine, you said..." he muttered, obviously lost in thoughts. "Wh...what was her last name again?"

"Daaè..." I said. "But why is-"

"Like the famous Swedish violinist..." he went on. "Does she have any relation to the man?"

"She's his only child." I nodded.

"Wait a minute... Are you trying to tell me that you are the one who taught Christine Daaé to sing?"

"Indeed..."

"Erik, my wife admired her voice and was devastated when she left the opera house before she'd gotten to see her perform." he explained. "She left Paris practically overnight and rumor had it that she left with a rich, young boy."

"She didn't leave with the Vicomte..." I lied. "Sh... She found my home and we left Paris just a few days later."

I went on telling him how she stayed with a friend in France while I went to Italy to organize our new life for us. That we had planned on her following shortly later, but that her pregnancy had then prevented her...

Of course none of this was true and I felt bad for lying to him, but I had no choice! Telling him the truth about my past and the person I was in Paris was not an option. The Phantom was dead and gone and would never return... There was no need for him to know!

"I am just so grateful to have them in my life." I said, concluding my little speech.

"I see that." he smiled. "And I suppose the two of you have got quite a lot to catch up on?"

"Rose is a demanding little girl." I agreed. "She is the center of our world."

"It is supposed to be that way, Erik." he chuckled. "Though, Christine and you need time for each other just the same. When was the last time the two of you spend an evening together?"

"I don't know..." I confessed. "But it's been quite a while..."

"Well, then why don't I look after the girl tonight so that Christine and you can have some time together." he offered.

"You'd do that?"

"Of course..." he smiled. "She's an adorable child and I am sure it'd be a pleasure to look after her."

"I'd like that..." I heard myself agree.

It goes without saying that I didn't like the idea of asking him for help, but then again he himself had offered it... That was why I finally agreed.

"Erik, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Christine asked when I told her about it.

Of course my angel was skeptical to leave her child with a man she hardly knew, yet I knew that Giovanni was one the most trustworthy men to walk this earth.

"I am absolutely sure." I assured. "Believe me, Angel, I would trust him with my life."

"Good," she nodded. "Then so do I…"

"Very well," I smiled, placing a kiss to her curls. "Then go get dressed while I tend to our little angel."

Luckily for us, Rose was fairly happy to learn that 'uncle Giovanni', as she called him, would look after her tonight while mama and papa went out for dinner.

**Christine's POV:**

Erik had asked me out for dinner at my most favorite restaurant where a romantic candle light dinner was already waiting for me. The room was illuminated only by candles and there were red roses everywhere! Oh, what a surprise!

Dinner was delicious and after a wonderful evening out with my love, we were back in our bedroom...

I stood in front of the large mirror and had my back turned on my angel as I was about to get changed.

"Have I already told you how marvelous you looked tonight?"

"Not within the past two hours…" I giggled as I reached up to remove the hair clips, causing my dark curls to loosely fall down my shoulders.

"Well, I guess in that case it's about time to tell you again…" he mused as he closed the door behind him. There was a smile across his face as he turned to walk up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You look just like the angel that you truly are…" his breath was hot against my skin as he placed a gently kiss to my neck, causing me to sigh softly.

"Angel…" I smiled at his reflection in the large mirror that was in front of us "Please help me with the buttons at the back…. I can't quite reach them."

"I thought you'd never ask" he smirked as he reached up and worked on unbuttoning the fabric. And with each and every button that came undone, he placed a gentle kiss to my newly exposed skin.

"Erik…" I sighed softly and pressed my eyes closed, for his lips felt just heavenly.

Once the last one was undone, he reached up and gently brushed the fabric from off my shoulders, causing it to drop to the floor at my feet. My angel's sinful lips were moving across my shoulder blade and up to my shoulder while his fingers were busily opening my corset. When it was finally done he carelessly tossed it aside.

The cold air against my bare skin caused me to shiver which Erik must have noticed, for he soon reached up to explore my body with his fingers. His fingers were warm against my skin and I couldn't help but give a sigh when he moved his fingers up my sides. He smiled against my curls as his fingers caressed my bare skin and placed a seductive kiss to my neck. I felt a shiver down my spine at his loving touches and tilted my head to the side, silently begging him to go on. A sigh escaped my lips as he reached up to my breasts and began to tease them. Our eyes met in the mirror and only then did I notice that he was watching me closely, his eyes burning with desire.

Moaning softly, I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest while arching my chest forward in a desperate attempt to intensify his touch. His teasing fingers continued to graze my skin and every touch set my body aflame.

Oh, far too long had I been yearning for his touch and the feeling of his body against mine...

Despite his open shirt, my angel was still completely dressed, but I could nonetheless feel him against me through his trousers. Hands seeking out for something to grasp, I reached back for his waistband to undo the fabric that was keeping him away from me when he suddenly stopped me.

"No..." He protested, removing my hand from his trousers "It's all about you tonight."

I was about to reply, but found myself too breathless to do so when he reached down my bare torso and to my waist. One hand still on my chest, I could feel his other slowly slipping past the waistband of my undergarments.

"Erik..." I gasped in both anticipation and surprise when he had reached the junction of my thighs. His malformed lips brushed against my temple as his fingertips began to move slowly across the most sensitive part of my body. Obviously encouraged by my reaction, he continued his sweet torture before slightly picking up his pace.

"Angel..." I moaned and turned my head to him. Longing for his lips, I reached a hand up and ran my fingers slowly through his wig. Erik claimed my lips with a need too urgent to deny and even deepened our kiss as I pulled him closer.

Feeling pleasure slowly taking control of my very senses, I rolled my body against his hand. But Erik didn't seem to like that, for next thing I knew, his free arm was wrapped around my waist and held me against him.

"Erik, please..." I breathed against his lips. "I need you…"

That was when things happened very quickly and next thing I knew, my back hit the mattress of our bed. My love was atop of me and placed a demanding kiss to my lips. Losing no time, I removed his already open shirt before reaching down to undo his trousers.

Once its buttons had come loose, I pushed the fabric past his waist and he quickly kicked it off.

"Oh, Christine..." he whispered, taking in the sight of my bare body before him. "My Christine..."

"Your Christine..." I smiled softly up at him.

His gentle hands caressed my sides and soon, his hands had found my knees and parted them a bit more. He then caught hold of my waist and carefully pulled me slightly closer to him…

A soft moan escaped my lips and my eyes fluttered closed as he slowly pressed himself inside and we ended up making sweet, passionate love for the first time in too long…

**Special thanks to lifemaybefleeting for your continued help! It really means a lot ;) Thank you so much!**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Erik's POV:**

After a night of making sweet, passionate love to my Christine, I woke the following morning only to find her still fast asleep beside me. Her wild curls were spread across my torso as she lay with her head snuggled into my bare chest and her arms wrapped around my body. I was once again being held captive, only this time I didn't mind at all.

"All right... all right..." I chuckled softly. "I won't get up just yet, then..."

My angel looked so adorable and so utterly peaceful that I simply couldn't bring myself to wake her. That was why I stayed right where I was and silently watched her sleep in my arms. The last thing I wanted was to disturb her which was why I closed my eyes again and decided to simply listen to the sound of her even breathing.

Reaching a hand up, I ran my fingers lazily through her curls, but much to my surprise, she didn't wake.

I closed my eyes and must have fallen asleep, for next thing I knew, I felt Christine place a kiss to my nose.

A sleepy moan escaped my lips and I wrinkled my nose which caused my angel to giggled.

"Good morning, Angel..."

"Do you have any idea how cute you look in your sleep?" she giggled as she moved her soft lips down to my lips.

"I've been called many things before..." I mused with my eyes still closed and my voice still sleepy. "But never adorable..."

"Well then you should better get used to it, my adorable Angel of Music..." she giggled as she placed a kiss to the corner of my mouth.

Her gentle hand slowly grazed down my chest when I suddenly felt something odd against my skin. Curious, I reached for her wrist and brought it up to look at it. And what I saw upon doing so caused my eyes to grow wide with shock, for there were horrid scars on her wrist!

"Christine, what's this?"

"Nothing..." she quickly assured. "It's nothing at all..."

But it wasn't 'nothing'! For to me, it was clear as day what had happened and I knew exactly who was to blame for that scar on my angel's perfect body... That horrid bastard of a Vicomte had dared to hurt her! Oh, how dare he?!

"What has that undeserving swine done to you?!" I growled.

"He didn't hurt me..." she protested.

Yet it was obvious that he had and it didn't for once occurr to me that she might have done this herself...

"Of course he did, Christine!" I insisted rather stubbornly. "I can see he did!"

"Erik, please..." she insisted. "He didn't lay a finger on me."

But I wouldn't listen, for her insolence caused my anger to grow. Oh, how dare she defend this boy after all that he had done not only to her, but to us!

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" I growled. "Who else would ha-"

That was when a horrid thought crossed my mind and led me to stop before finishing my sentence... Curious, I narrowed my eyes and once again examined her scars.

"Angel..." I said, gently grazing her scar with my thumb. "Are you trying to tell me that you did this to yourself?"

Though, Christine didn't reply. She merely nodded while making sure to avoid my eyes.

"Have you lost your mind?" I gasped. "Christine, why would you ever have wanted for such a thing to happen?"

This woman was an angel and it was beyond me to comprehend why she'd ever try to end her life...

"I thought you were dead..." she muttered with her eyes still away from my own. "And all I wanted was to be beside you again..."

Her confession caused my heart to stop within my chest and my eyes to grow wide in horror. For this was my fault and mine alone. Oh, to think that I had almost led my love to end her life!

I was about to reply when things suddenly began to fit together...

"I thought you had changed your mind when in reality-"

"I only tried to save your life." she completed my sentence. "My heart was bleeding upon the thought that I'd never get to see you again... Yet it was ten times better to know that you are still alive than to have you dead and gone for good... That is the only reason why I did it, Erik. But believe me when I tell you that I've never cased to love you..."

About two long years, I had spent believing that my angel had changed her mind and turned away from me. I had very slowly come to accept that she did not love me only to learn now that she always had and still did. Oh, needless to say that I was relieved beyond compare!

"Oh, Christine..." I whispered as I placed a kiss to her palm. "I love you and I honestly have no idea what I'd do without you or Rose..."

"You no longer need to worry about that..." she assured as she reached up to place a gentle kiss to my lips. "We are here now and won't leave ever again..."

"I wouldn't let you..." I breathed against her soft lips. "Not even if you begged me to..."

"Oh,..." she giggled softly. "Is this a threat?"

"More of a promise..." I chuckled softly against her lips.

My fingers were running through her curls while she reached up a hand to slowly draw patterns to my chest. Her gentle fingertips were grazing the scars that were criss-crossed upon my whole torso as if that would help to make them disappear.

"So I take it that there is no escape from you?" she giggled, pulling away just enough to look at me.

"Not this time..." I agreed.

"I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." she cooed as she once again leaned closer to kiss me.

One hand still in her curls, I brought my other to her back to slowly trail down her spine.

"Angel, may I ask you something?"

"Anything, my love."

"Back in your lair, Raoul said horrid things about your past..." she began. "W... were any of them true?"

"Everything..." I nodded. "Up to this day, I still don't know who told him all these things, but something tells me that Giry's the one to blame."

"Madame Giry?" Christine asked. "Oh, surely she wouldn't-"

"Can you be certain of that, Christine?" I questioned. "She was the one to show that precious Vicomte the way down to my lair."

"I know, but why would she have told him about-"

"Christine, enough!" I growled. "Ask your question if you must, or leave it be!"

"Erik, please..."

"Oh, please what?!"

"I know nothing of your life before you introduced yourself as the Angel of Music..." she began. "All I want is to learn more about the man I love."

"You are right..." I nodded. "I'm sorry..."

She wanted to know about the life I had known, and I sighed, for I knew I couldn't reject her...

"What do you want to know about?"

"These gypsies... Did they really lock you in a cage?"

"Indeed," I sighed. "Most days I was left alone but every evening, they bound and chained me to its iron bars so that I couldn't try to hide my face from the paying crowd."

"They put you on display?" she gasped, causing me to merely nod in response.

"I can still hear there screams of horror and the faces of countless horrified children..." I closed my eyes as I went on. "Though, one day, there was a girl who didn't scream or cry... I can't remember her too clearly, but there was a smile across her face as she looked at me with her hands grasping the bars that held me captive... It was the saddest smile I've ever seen... Oh, I will never forget that smile..."

I expected her to reply and opened my eyes when she wouldn't only to find her staring up at me.

"C...Christine, what's wrong?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"It was you..." she gasped. "You were the poor boy that this evil man kept locked up in this filthy cage..."

Confused by her words, I was about to question her, but she went on before I could.

"After my mother's death, my father insisted on leaving our home behind and took me to see the world... We went to lots of different places and I really enjoyed it, until we came across this gypsy camp... I was still very young back then, but I can stil remember all too clearly that I didn't like it. Don't get me wrong, most of them were nice, but there was this one man who scared me to death."

Yet again I froze in place, for I knew exactly who she was talking about... And I didn't like these memories in the slightest.

"My father told me to stay away from him and, just like most other children, I wasn't allowed near his tent. As I said, I was scared of him so I didn't go anywhere near. Yet then, one evening while my father was still busy working, the other children wanted to find out what he was hiding in that cage in his tent and insisted on sneaking inside. Only reluctantly, I followed them and went to mingle with the curious crowd that was pouring in..."

"Christine,"

"Soon, we stood in front of the cage and found a boy staring back at me. He was only a few years older than myself and had a face that looked different to anything I had seen before... Some were screaming in horror, others laughing and calling him horrid names, but I just wanted to help him because, even then, I knew that no one ever deserved a life like this..." she added, obviously too lost in her memories to listen to my attempts to stop her. "Later that evening, I went back to my father and told him that we had to help him. However, he didn't listen to me, but went crazy about how I had disobeyed him. It was the only time he ever really yelled at me and it was only shortly later that he decided to move on. He kept his word and next thing I knew, we had left the camp leaving no chance for me to help the poor boy."

"Angel,-"

"Oh, Erik, forgive me..." she sobbed as she pulled back to look up at me. "If only I had had a way to help you..."

To think that Javert could have hurt my beloved angel as well! Oh, the mere thought of it caused my blood to boil.

How relieved I was to learn that her father had decided to leave the camp in order to protect his innocent daughter!

"Your father did just the right thing, Christine." I assured her while gently wiping away her tears. "He had to protect you."

"But what about you?" she sniveled. "How did you escape from that evil man?"

Her question caused me to freeze in place, for what was I to tell her? Could I dare to tell her that after years of torture, a knife had ended Javert's life and finally showed me the only way to freedom? Oh surely no!

"I managed to steal the keys from him." I lied. "For once, fortune was on my side and I knocked him over before fleeing their camp for good. The next few years, I kept travelling until I somehow ended up here and Giovanni found me..."

Even now, I wasn't exactly sure of what would have become of me without him... If not for him, would I still be who I was today? Would I have Christine beside me? Would we have a family? It was beyond me to tell...

I was lost in thoughts and only being pulled back to reality by the sound of Christine's voice.

"These scars on your back..." she asked. "Are they from him as well?"

"No..." I heard myself reply. "They are from a man far more evil then that dreadful gypsy."

"The shah?" she asked, causing me to nod.

"Well,... to be precise, it wasn't the man himself." I explained. "He merely ordered his men to drag me outside and whip me for hours on end."

Why I told her and of this was beyond me and it was already too late to turn back anyway.

"Then who-" she began, but then trailed off as if she'd just answered her own question.

"The man who claims to be a friend of mine…" I agreed.

"But when you are friends, then why would he-?"

"At the royal court of Persia, there is only one rule that truly matters: to disobey the shah is to sign your death warrant..." I added. "Simple as that and the man had to protect his son. So to him, there was no such thing as friendship."

"Nadir's got a son?" she asked, curiosity. "I didn't see him while staying at this place."

"That's because he died several years ago." I replied. "He was deathly ill and ultimately passed away in his father's arms."

"Oh, that's horrible!" Christine gasped. "He didn't say a word about it."

"He prefers to keep such things to him. And I suppose I'd do the same in his stead."

Oh, to think that the same may happen to my little Rose! Surely I wouldn't survive losing my child! She was all I had and more and even the mere thought of her dying in my arms hurt worse than any torture I had to endure in the past.

"I'd give my life to protect Rose and you..." I mused aloud. "I'd even go through hell itself in order to save you."

I vowed while running my fingers lazily through her curls. And I meant each and every word of it, for I was determined to sooner die than having to watch my family being brought to harm.

**Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Christine's POV:**

Erik was preparing breakfast in the kitchen while I got dressed and ready for the day, but his words didn't leave my mind…

The gruesome details about his past that he had just provided me with were still echoing in my ears… Oh, to think that I might have spared him the horrors if I'd just convinced my father to help him. But my papa had refused to listen and pulled me away from the camp…

That was when my mind began to wander… what kind of life could he have known had he managed to escape the gypsies?

And then the sorrow and despair that the Persian must have gone through in the wake of having his son die in his arms. Oh, I couldn't even begin to imagine the horrors of losing your own flesh and blood…

"Christine?"

My angel spoke softly as he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He must have noticed how tense my body was, for his voice grew worried and he watched me closely in the mirror.

"What's bothering you so, my love?"

"It's nothing…" I tried to assure. "I am fine."

"Come on now," he sighed after pressing a kiss to my curls. "You should know by now that I can easily tell when you are lying to me."

"I was just thinking how horrible it must be to lose your own child…." I said softly and reached up to place my hands upon his. "To think that Rose-"

"Angel, no…." Erik protested as he gently turned me to face him. "Don't even think that way. Our baby is safe and sound and I swear to you that I'll keep it that way."

Instead of replying, I simply wrapped my arms around his body and buried my face into his chest.

"My poor Christine…" he whispered as he gently ran his fingers through my curls. "How can I turn your mind away from such dark thoughts?"

There had always been only one thing that would calm me down when I was upset and I hoped it would work this time as well.

"Love, will you play for me?"

"Anything for you, my dear." he agreed, gently kissing my temple.

Then, without another word, he scooped me up into his arms and carried me down the hall to our music room where he placed me down on the piano bench before moving to sit beside me.

There was no sheet music in front of him and I knew that he didn't need it. As always, he'd just play what was on his mind and while he'd otherwise keep his emotions locked up, it was then only too easy to tell how he was feeling.

For countless minutes, I sat in silence with my head snuggled into his shoulder and listening to the soft melody he was playing. Without even noticing it, I began to softly hum along which only led him to stop.

"I…I'm sorry…" I whispered. "I didn't mean to-"

"Do you wish to sing again, Christine?" he asked. "On a stage, I mean…"

I wanted to nod, but then hesitated. Of course I wanted to perform again, but we were no longer in Paris and surely the managers wouldn't allow me to do so again even if we were…

"There is no way…" I reminded.

"And why not, love?" he insisted. "After all, 'you have been well taught'…"

As he said that, he tried to impersonate Madame Giry's strong accent and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I've always considered this as an understatement, but I guess I should actually, have taken it as a compliment…" he mused with a chuckle "Still how ironic that she, of all people, should later on betray me by leading Raoul and the mob down to my lair…"

"The past is in the past, Erik." I reminded and reached out to entwine my hand with his. "We've got each other now and that is all that matters."

"You are right…" he agreed as he reached our hands up to place a kiss to my knuckles. "Yet, I believe you still haven't answered my question."

"Yes," I replied, honestly. "I would like to sing on a stage again…"

"Then what are you waiting for?" my angel asked, arching his flawless brow.

"Erik, I can't…" I protested. "I am no longer as trained as I used to be… And besides, you know as well as I do that we can't possibly return to Paris…"

"Well, who says we need to go back to Paris when there is quite a beautiful opera house here?"

"I've never even been there before and surely I can't just go there and ask for an audition." I reminded. "That's not how it works and I don't even know if they are in need of a new soprano."

"Every opera house is always in need of a talented soprano such as you." Erik insisted. "Listen, all I am saying is that you should at least try it. What do you have to lose?"

I knew that he was right… I had nothing to lose, not even if they told me to leave, for then, I had had at least tried. Yet, it was clear to me that I couldn't. My angel needed to go to work and there was no one to look after Rose. There was simply no time to think of my career now.

"Rose is too young to stay at home on her own-"

"Who says she needs to stay at home alone?" he asked. "I could always take her to work with me." He assured. "Giovanni won't mind as long as the work gets done in the end."

My first instinct was to protest, but then I hesitated… Of course I had enjoyed performing at the Opera Garnier in Paris and a part of me still longed to do so again, but could it really be that easy? Could I send my child to stay at her father's office every day just for the sake of my own career?! Yes, it felt wrong, but a part of me still wanted to agree.

"Erik, no… I can't abandon her for the sake of my career…"

"You wouldn't abandon her." Erik protested. "Christine, you have spent the first two years raising her on your own. I think it's finally about time for me to make up for my absence and be there for the both of you just like I should have been."

"Angel,-"

"Oh, stop arguing, will you?" he frowned. "It's about time you start thinking of yourself now. I know you would never agree to this, so there are exactly two ways of doing this: either you come willingly, or I am afraid I will have to find a way to make you go there"

"I'm curious," I giggled. "How are you going to make me?"

"Oh, there are several ways, my dear." he chuckled. "But for starters, I think it'd be easiest to just carry you there myself."

I see,…" I giggled. "Just like you did after our performance of Don Juan?"

"Indeed…" he chuckled.

"Do you think that would be a good idea with your bad leg?"

"Oh, I am sure I could manage to…" he assured. "So you better be careful, my love, for old habits die hard."

"Is that so?" I giggled.

"Dare to find out?" he teased with his flawless brow arched.

"I have no reason to doubt you, my angel." I giggled as I placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Good…" Erik chuckled as he returned the kiss ever so gently.

Next thing I knew, Erik pulled me onto his lap and placed another, more demanding kiss to my lips.

Once our kiss had ended, I snuggled closer to him and buried my face into his chest. The sound of his heartbeat was like music to my ears and I slowly reached up to place my hand just above his heart. This man truly was an angel and I was so lucky to have him in my life! Oh, how I loved him! And finally, we were back together with our little daughter, leading the happy life that I had always dreamt of!

"I wish we could just stay like this forever…" I whispered and closed my eyes when he placed a kiss to my curls.

"As do I… But sadly enough, I am no longer being paid for making fun of the two fools who run the opera house in Paris…"

"And I am sure that Rose already misses her father terribly…"

"Do you think she does, Christine?" he asked. "Truly?"

"Of course I do," I assured. "Why else would she have adopted you as her father the moment you both met?"

My angel gave a soft chuckle at the word 'adopted', but he didn't seem upset about it. For the truth was that he was her real father, and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"Christine,… d- do you think she knows the truth?"

"There seems to be a special connection between the two of you and Rose is a smart young girl, so yes. I think she knows…"

"My little angel…" Erik whispered as though he was still unable to believe it. "….my own flesh and blood…. and she loves me instead of being afraid of me…"

"She has no reason to be scared of you…" I reminded. "You've been so kind to her."

It was obvious that Rose loved her father, for she would always insist on him reading bedtime stories to her. She'd miss him during the day while he was at work and upon his return, she would excitedly jump into his arms even before he had the slightest chance to close the door behind him.

"We should head to the office and fetch Rose…" Erik said after a few more moments of cuddling. "As we know, she can be quite exhausting to deal with."

With that being said, Erik carefully stood to his feet and carried me over to the front door.

"Erik!" I gasped in concern. "Your knee-"

"Is perfectly all right." He assured me, stubbornly.

"But, Angel… I know you have trouble walking as it is, and the last thing I want is to cause you any more pain."

"Nothing you do could ever hurt me, are we clear?"

"Yes…" I nodded.

"Good." Erik smiled as he carefully put me down to my feet.

With that, we left our home and were headed to get our daughter. On our way, we walked past a small market place where fruits and vegetables were being sold. They looked so delicious and looking at them, I suddenly knew exactly how to thank Erik's boss for his repeated kindness and help. I would invite him over to have dinner with us and I would cook!

"Erik, wait…."

"What is it, love?" he asked as he stopped and turned to me. "Are you hurt?"

"I am fine," I assured him. "I was just thinking… I want to cook for us and Giovanni tonight to thank him for everything."

"That's a wonderful idea," Erik smiled. "Why don't you fetch Rose and then come back here? I am sure the little one would love to help her mother."

I nodded in response, for Erik was right. It was a beautifully sunny day and Rose would surely love spending the time until her father's return out in the open.

We continued our way to the office and once there, we were greeted by our angel's small voice.

"Papa!" she cried as she came running and hugged him tightly. "I missed you very much!

"I've missed you too, my little angel." He replied, softly as he scooped her up into his arms and placed a kiss to her cheek.

"I love you, Papa…" she giggled as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Don't forget your mother…" he whispered into her ear as he placed her back down to her feet and then walked over to his desk.

"I love you too, Mama…" she giggled as she hugged me.

Yet before I could reply, she pulled away and ran back to her father.

"This is for you, Papa…" she exclaimed, proudly waving a piece of paper at him.

"Thank you, darling…" he smiled.

His smile, however, quickly faded and my angel did not say another word. Instead, he kept his eyes on the paper with his eyes narrowed and his flawless brow arched up.

Knowing my angel as I did, I knew that this express did not mean any good... For he always did this when he was angered by something… But what was it now? How had Rose upset him?

I could not tell and only upon walking up beside him did I notice, for the paper in his hands was not just any piece of paper. It was not one to draw on, but one of his most recent blueprints…

Oh, no… Erik had never yelled at our little angel before, but this would change now. In the past, he had yelled at me for far less than what Rose had done. Slowly, I reached my hand up to rub his arm in hopes to calm him, but I knew that there was no use.

Any minute now, he would lose his temper and scare our little, innocent angel to death…

**Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Christine's POV:**

"You like it, Papa?"

Yet Erik didn't reply. Instead, he stood perfectly still and kept his eyes on the piece of paper in his hand. As he did so, his free one reached slowly up to rub his temple and I did not fail to notice that his teeth were clenched. He was obviously struggling to fight his urge to yell at her and I secretly feared the moment he would lose it and explode.

"Who gave you this piece of paper, Rose?" he asked in a voice that was too calm for my liking.

"No one…" she said, honestly. "I found it on your desk…"

"And you thought you could just go ahead and draw on it…" he sneered.

"Last time it was ok…" she replied, feebly and I could tell that this was not at all the answer that she had expected to get from him. "So I thought-"

"You thought…" Erik suddenly snapped.

"Erik…" I warned, for was determined not to let him yell at her with that horrid temper of his.

"Take her, Christine…" he said, running his fingers through his wig while turning his back on us. "Take her and go…"

"Papa, don't you li-"

"These drafts are due tomorrow and now I have to start over again…" he growled, keeping his back turned on us as he stared out of the window. "Get her out of here or else I will never get them ready before constriction starts tomorrow."

"Papa," Rose said, but he did neither turn around nor reply.

"Come along now, Sweetheart…" I began as I lifted her up into my arms. "Let's see if we can get you some ice cream, shall we?"

I had expected her to happily agree, but she didn't. My five-year-old didn't say a word as I carried her out of the office and to the market that Erik and I had walked past earlier. Only then did I place her down to her feet and led her over to the ice cream parlor around the corner.

"Which flavor would you like, my darling?" I asked once we were there.

"I don't want ice cream, Mama…" she protested. "I want to go home…"

"But I thought-"

"Please, can we go home?" she repeated.

My little angel was acting so strange… Oh, what was wrong with her? Had Erik's cold reaction really upset her that much?

"Rosie, darling, what's wrong?" I asked, my voice filled with concern.

Yet Rose did not reply. Instead, she simply stood there and stared at her tiny feet while biting down her lower lip.

"Rosie, please…" I said, kneeling down to meet her eye to eye. "Talk to me."

"Papa…" she said, feebly without looking up. "He hates me…"

My heart stopped within my chest as I heard her words. She was convinced that her father hated her, but why did she think such a ridiculous thing?!

"Oh, my darling, no…" I gasped in protest. "What makes you believe such a silly thing?"

"He did not like the picture…" she replied with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, Rose, come here…" I whispered as I stood and then scooped her up into my arms. "Your father does not hate you…"

"He does not?" she sobbed.

"Of course not…" I replied, softly as I reached up to wipe away her now falling tears. "Your father is just very busy and has a lot of work to do at the moment… That's why he couldn't quite show you how much he loves your picture."

"You think he liked it?" she asked, looking up at me through teary eyes. "Really…?"

"I know he does." I assured, placing a soft kiss to her cheek. "Sweetheart, listen. I know that your father loves you so, so much and please believe me that he will never ever hate you."

"You promise, Mama…?" she sniveled.

"I promise…" I nodded while gently wiping her remaining tears. "We are your parents and we will always love you, regardless of what may happen. Please make sure to remember that."

"I will…" she nodded her head.

"Now," I smiled, placing another soft kiss to her cheek. "Should we go home now or would you like some ice cream first?"

"Ice cream first…" she mumbled.

"That's my Rosie…" I laughed, softly.

With that being said, we went to get her some of her beloved chocolate ice cream and then headed back home where she quickly went to her room.

**Erik's POV:**

Later that day, the order that Rose had previously messed up was once again finished. It had taken hours on end, but I had finally managed to. That was why I decided to call it a day and left the office.

Once there, I pushed the front door open and found that something was different. For this time, I was not greeted by my daughter jumping into my arms the moment I stepped in. It was strange, but of course I did not think further about it.

Instead, I closed the door shut behind me and then turned to look for my angel. I found her reading in the living room and could not help but notice that she had a look of concern across her face.

My little one had not greeted me at the front door and my Christine did not seem happy either… What was going on?! Was something the matter with Rose? Was she all right?! Oh, I needed to find out.

"There is my beautiful angel." I smiled as I approached her.

Christine looked up from the book on her lap and smiled at me. Leaning closer, we shared a soft kiss before I moved to sit beside her. I held her hand in my own and placed a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"Where is our little angel?"

"In her room upstairs…" Christine replied. "She went there when we came back and has not left it since."

"Is something the matter with her?" I asked, worried. "Christine, is she all right?"

"She's devastated, Erik." she began. "She thinks that you did not like her picture and is convinced that you no longer love her…"

"This is ridiculous, Christine." I gasped. "I love her with all that I am, you know that!"

"I know you do…"

"Then why didn't you tell her?!"

"I tried to assure her that she was mistaken, but she refused to listen to me…" my angel calmly replied. "Erik, listen. I am proud that you did not lose your temper and yell at her, but she is nonetheless upset as she has never seen her father like this. You should go upstairs and talk to her…"

"I will talk to her right away." I decided and placed another kiss to Christine's soft lips before I pulled away and rose to my feet.

Once upstairs, I gently knocked at the door, but the little one did not reply. Concerned, I opened the door only to find that she was nowhere to be found… I began to panic, for where was she?!

Luckily, it was only when I turned around that I noticed how she had turned her bed into a huge blanket fort.

"Rose?"

"Go away…" came her muffle voice from inside.

"Sweetheart,-""

"I said go away!"

"I won't go anywhere…" I insisted as I knelt down by the small entrance she had left.

"You are not allowed in here!" she gasped. "No one is!"

"I'll just sit here, then." I decided as I sat beside her bed. "There is something that we need to talk about and I will sit here until you agree to listen."

But Rose did not wish to talk at all. She made that more than clear by just ignoring me for the next couple of minutes…

"I put up your drawing in my office." I said, hoping it would catch her attention.

"You did not like it…" Rose muttered.

"Why do you think I didn't?"

"You were upset when I gave it to you… " she reminded.

"You weren't happy when I gave it to you… " she reminded. "That means you did not like it!"

Yes, I had been upset, but not because of her picture. It was rather the fact that she had drawn it on one of my most recent blueprints that I needed the following day.

"I was happy," I assured. "The picture you gave me was beautiful and I really enjoyed it. I was just… upset with myself for leaving such an important document on my desk so mindlessly."

"The sheet was important?" she asked, feebly.

"Yes,"

"Oh,…" she mumbled. "I am sorry, Papa…"

"It all right," I quickly assured. "You couldn't have known, could you?"

"Did I cause trouble?" she asked.

"No, my little Angel, you didn't cause me trouble." I assured.

Yes, Rose had made it necessary for me to start the whole draft over again, but she had not caused trouble in any way. The truth was that I did not like the design on the blueprint in the first place, so maybe starting it again wasn't the worst idea in the world…

"But I ruined it…" she added, feebly.

"You didn't ruin anything, Rose." I insisted. "I didn't like the design of it and needed to work on it anyway."

"Really?"

"Yes," I quickly nodded. "So I think I should actually thank you for helping me improve it."

"I helped you?" she asked, peering through the blanket door.

"Of course you did." I assured.

"So you are not mad?" she asked, hesitantly. "You…do you not hate me?"

I thought that over the years, words had lost their ability to hurt me and yet I came to realize now that they still could. Rose's words hurt me deep in my core and I couldn't believe what she had just said. For how could she possibly believe such a thing when in reality, I loved her with every fibre of my being?

"What's this nonsense, Rose?!" I gasped. "Why should I hate you?"

"You were upset…" she reminded. "That's why I thought…"

Oh, that was it!

I could no longer let her believe such a ridiculous thing! Not for another second would I allow her to think that I hated her! That was why I crawled into her castle of blankets and snuggled down beside her.

"Rose, look at me…" I said, causing her to look at me. "You are my daughter and nothing in the world will ever change that. Regardless of what you may do or what you may say, I will never hate you. Understand?"

"Yes,…"

"Good," I smiled. "And now I want you to promise me one more thing."

"What thing?" she asked, hugging her stuffed monkey close.

"I love you, Rose, and nothing in the world will ever change that. Make sure you don't forget that, all right?"

"Yes, Papa…"

"Well then," I smiled as I bent down to place a kiss to her forehead. "Come now, let's go back downstairs to your mother. I am sure she's already missing you…"

"But I want to stay here and cuddle with you…" she protested. "Can we, Papa? Please?"

"All right,…" I chuckled. "I suppose we could do that as well…"

In response, my little girl smiled brightly and wrapped her small arms around my body. She snuggled as close to me as she could and I, too, pulled her into my embrace and held her in my arms.

"I love you, Papa…" she whispered, her face buried into my shirt.

"I love you too, Rose."

**Please review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Erik's POV:**

For the next couple of minutes, I just lay with Rose cuddled close to me. My eyes were closed and only did I open them again when I suddenly felt tiny hand on my masked forehead.

"Little One, what are you doing?" I asked as she trailed her hand slowly down along the edge of my mask.

The further down her small fingers went, the more my heart sped up, for I knew just exactly what she was up to… But, oh, I had to stop her.

"Why do you wear this?"

That was when my mind began to race, for what was I to tell her? Oh, why couldn't she simply accept that it was a part of me? Why did she, too, have to be curious?!

"Remember when I told you it kept bad things away from me?" I asked, softly. "It protects me…"

"I know…" she said, crawling onto my lap. "But I've never seen you without it before…. Can I take it off, Papa? Please?"

Without another warning, my little angel then reached up her free hand as well and hooked her fingers around the bottom corner of my mask.

"Rose, no!" I gasped, quickly reaching up to remove her hand from my face. "You must never remove my mask. Understand?"

Of course I knew she was curious, but there was just no way to let her see. For I knew just too well what would happen once she saw what horrors lay beneath my mask… Just like her mother and everyone else, she would run in fear from me, shun me for the rest of her life. And oh, her screams would shatter my heart to pieces and deep in my heart, I knew that having to watch her recoil in horror from the monster that her father truly was would be the death of me…

"Not even for a moment?"

"Not even for a moment."

"But why not?" she protested.

Oh, damn this child for being as curious as her mother!

"For the simple reason that I am your father and I said no. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Papa…" she sighed, feebly.

"Good…"

For a moment, she didn't say a word and I had hoped she'd give up. Then, however, she pursed her lips and raised her tiny hand when she seemed to have an idea.

"But can you tell me?" she asked

Under my breath, I cursed her for her curiosity and rolled my eyes.

"There are horrid scars across my right cheek and I would hate to frighten you, Rose." I said, honestly.

"I have a scar as well…" she pointed out, looking up at me. "Do I need a mask too?"

"Rose, no…" I gasped, once again shocked by her words. "Of course not!"

"Oh,…" she said, feebly. "But what if I want one?"

"Absolutely not!" I made haste to assure her. "Rose, you are the most adorable little girl I have ever seen. Why on earth would you want to hide away from the world?"

"Because then you would not be the only one who wears a mask." she explained. "People would see that there is nothing to be scared of…"

God, this girl truly was an angel and my heart melted upon hearing her words. Oh, she was still so innocent!

"If only it was that easy…" I sighed.

"Why is it not?" she asked, innocently.

"There are many people out there who are not like you or your mother." I carefully tried to explain. "They are afraid of what they don't know and that is why they refuse to accept people who are different."

"But you are not different…" she insisted, suddenly hugging me. "You are my Papa!"

Oh, little did my baby know and I knew that I would make sure to keep it that way. She'd never find out about my past. Never! For she was too innocent to learn what a horrid monster her father was in a time not too long ago… It would only cause her to turn and run from me, and having to watch that happen would destroy me once and for all.

"Though sadly enough, most people think those who seem different automatically pose a threat to them and that's why they are frightened."

"Did they hurt you, Papa?" she asked, suddenly.

"No," I lied, for my daughter did not need to know about the merciless tortures I had to endure so many years ago.

"So the magic mask works?" she asked, innocently.

"Yes, Little One." I chuckled.

"Then everyone should have one." she explained. "No one would be hurt again!"

God, she was so young and still so innocent! Of course I knew that she, too, had to grow up, but secretly, I already feared the day that she would come to learn what a cruel place the world could be…

**Christine's POV:**

While Erik went to talk to our daughter, I decided to head to the market and do some shopping. I was planning on cooking tonight and still needed to buy some vegetables for it.

It was a beautiful summer day and the streets were crowded as I made my way to the market. Though, unlike Erik, I didn't mind. Walking slowly, I enjoyed the warm weather and tried to savor the sensation of the sunshine on my face.

Yes, I loved my family more than I could tell, but it was nonetheless nice to have some time to myself. That was why, after doing some shopping, I decided to take a stroll before heading back home.

Once there, I was surprised to find father and daughter still upstairs. Knowing that Rose loved spending time with her father, I decided not to disturb the two. Instead, I went to the kitchen and began to prepare dinner for us.

A little while later, I was almost done cutting the vegetables and put them into a bowl when I heard footsteps drawing closer.

"There's my beautiful angel…" Erik whispered as he wrapped his arm around my waist and placed a kiss to my curls.

"How is our little angel doing?" I asked as I put down the knife and then slowly turned in his arms.

"Still hiding in her blanket fort…" he chuckled.

"A blanket fort?" I giggled as I looked up at him.

"Indeed…" he sighed. "And she refuses to come out until she has got her own mask…"

"But why would we give her one?" I asked in confusion. "She is absolutely beautiful."

"Yes," he nodded. "That's exactly what I told her. But she is convinced that it's the perfect way to show the world that there is no reason to be afraid of my mask."

"That's the right approach," I nodded. "Maybe I should get one too-"

"Enough of this, Christine!" my angel growled. "You may think this is funny, but it's not!"

"Erik,-"

"What you seem to forget is that I am not wearing this damned thing just for the fun of it!" he growled as he pulled away from me.

"I know all of this, Erik…" I assured, reaching out for him in hopes to stop him. "But your daughter doesn't…she is too young to understand why her father wears a mask and I can assure you that she was just trying to find a way to show you how much she loves you."

"Listen,… I didn't mean to start a fight…" he sighed as he turned back to me. "It's just that I fear the day she removes my mask and screams in my face."

"Erik, your daughter loves you…" I assured. "And when the day comes that you are ready to show yourself to her, she will understand and not scream in your face like you fear."

"Oh, Christine…" he whispered as he pulled me back into his embrace. "If only you were right…"

"I know I am…" I smiled as I rose to my tiptoes to place a kiss to his lips. "And I am always right, am I not?"

"Of course, my love…" Erik chuckled and placed a kiss to my curls.

That was when my angel noticed the bowl full of vegetables and arched his brow.

"What's this?"

"It's called dinner…" I jested. "Some people need to eat at least once a day, you know?"

"Oh,…" he pursed his lips. "That means I am not invited?"

"My poor angel," I teased "how could I forget you?"

"It's perfectly all right…" he pouted. "I am quite used to that…"

With a sigh, I shook my head just slightly and decided to ignore his words.

"Let's see if you like this, first…" I winked as I reached a spoonful of vegetables up to his lips.

Though, it was quite obvious that he didn't like it, for he grimaced and arched his flawless brow as he chewed.

"Just delicious, Christine…" he coughed with a look of disgust still evident on his face.

"Now, that's not very convincing…" I teased.

"You know I love your cooking, my angel." he made quick to assure. "But that green stuff is simply disgusting."

"No cucumber for you, then…" I laughed. "Just like your daughter."

"I like the red stuff, though…" he chuckled as he picked up another piece of tomato.

"That 'red stuff' is called tomato, my love." I reminded.

"Well, yes, I know…"

"I already have trouble teaching Rose why it's important to have a healthy diet. You won't be much of a help there, will you?"

Of course I was just teasing him, but Erik's response was serious.

"I'm sorry…" he sighed.

"You are going to learn with your daughter, then." I decided as I reached up to place a kiss to his flawless cheek.

"You are probably right…" he chuckled.

"Of course I am," I giggled as I reached up to caress his cheek. "So, will you be a good father and open up your mouth again?"

"Oh, no…" he flinched as I brought another piece of the 'disgusting green stuff' up to his lips. "Not this again."

"Come on, Erik…" I cooed in hopes to encourage him. "I promise you that there is a little reward waiting for you afterwards."

Yes, I had a little surprise planned for my angel, but he had yet no idea about it and in just that moment, I enjoyed teasing him too much to stop.

"A reward you say?" he asked, arching his brow as he kept his eyes on my hand.

"Yes," I agreed. "One that I know you would hate to miss."

"Well, in that case I suppose I have no choice…" he sighed and then grimaced again as he chewed.

"God, don't ever make me do this again." He frowned when he had swallowed.

"Was it really that bad?"

"The most horrendous thing I've ever tasted…" he nodded.

"My poor darling…" I gasped, causing him to purse his lips in response.

"Yes," he nodded, feebly.

"Would it help if I kissed it better?"

"Yes…" he nodded again.

With that, I slowly rose to my tiptoes and placed a soft kiss to his malformed lips.

"There…" I whispered as I pulled away a few moments later. "Is it better now?"

"Not yet…"

I giggled softly and reached up to kiss him again when we were interrupted by a small voice coming from the doorway.

"Mama, I am hungry!" Rose said while hugging her stuffed animal close.

"Dinner will be ready soon, my darling." I smiled, softly.

"Little One, why don't you help me set the table in the meantime?" Erik suggested after placing a soft kiss to my temple.

Our little angel loved helping me or her father whenever she could and that was why she happily agreed.

With a soft smile across my face, I watched how father and daughter worked together to set the table. The child was eager to do most of it herself and Erik assisted her by handing her plates and cups that were too high up in the kitchen cabinet for her to reach.

Erik had changed so much since we left France and it was great to see how happy he was now. Back in Paris, he had seemed almost afraid of reaching out for me whereas now, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me whenever he had the chance to. There was so much love and adoration in his eyes when our little angel was around and I simply loved watching the two of them together.

The scene was adorable and with Erik's help, the table was set in no time and we were ready to eat.

**Erik's POV:**

Later that evening after Christine's delicious dinner, I took our baby upstairs to tuck her in.

"Good night, my Little Angel." I whispered, kissing her head.

"Papa, I cannot go to sleep yet…" she explained.

"And why is that?" I asked with my flawless eyebrow arched.

"You didn't read a story to me." she reminded. "I can't sleep without one…"

"Is that so?" I chuckled.

"Yes…" she nodded while trying to hide the fact that she was fighting back a yawn.

"My poor Little Angel can't sleep…" I chuckled, softly. "That's unacceptable! What could we possibly do about it?"

Of course I already knew exactly what she was about to suggest, but I wanted her to ask for it. And perhaps I enjoyed teasing her just a little too much to leave it there.

"Will you read a bedtime story to me, please?" she asked.

"That sounds like something I'd do." I nodded, moving to sit beside her on the bed.

With a happy smile, she crawled onto my lap and wrapped her small arms around my chest. That done she snuggled her head into my chest and smiled up at me.

"I am ready…" she explained with a giggle.

"Very well, then." I chuckled and bent down to place a kiss to her blonde curls.

Picking up her most favorite book that rested on the bed stand, I began to read it to her. The story went on and Rose remained perfectly silent as I continued reading. Only once it was finished did I look down to find her fast asleep while still curled up against my chest.

My Little Angel was peacefully asleep and looked so adorable that I simply did not have the heart to disturb or even wake her. Therefore, I just cradled her in my arms and let her sleep.

God, I loved this adorable little angel and found it hard to believe that she was mine... Oh, how could such a beautiful and utterly perfect child be my own flesh and blood? It was beyond me to tell…

**Please review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Christine's POV:**

The following morning, I jolted awake to the sound of an ear-piercing scream. At once shooting into a sitting position, I looked around only to find Rose standing at our bedside and staring down at something. My eyes followed hers and I slowly came to realize what had made her scream….

At some point during the night Erik's mask must have come off, for he was no longer wearing it. His twisted cheek was now exposed to the eyes of our five-year-old who took a few small steps back before turning and running out of the room.

"Rose, wait!" I gasped, practically jumping to my feet and rushing after her.

Though the girl did not listen nor did she stop. Instead, she slammed the door to her room shut and upon trying to enter, I found it was locked.

"Sweetheart, it's me…" I told her while gently knocking at the door. "Please open the door…"

"No!" she protested.

"Rose, please…"

"Go away!" she sobbed.

"I am not going anywhere," I declared. "Darling, open up…"

From inside her bedroom, I heard little footsteps drawing closer, but the door remained closed.

"Please, let me in…" I said, softly with my hand pressed against the door.

"Are you alone?" she asked, feebly.

"Yes, Rosie…" I nodded.

Only then did she open the door just enough to peek through as if to make sure that the 'monster' she had just seen wasn't there.

When she was sure of it, she opened the door a bit more and grabbed my hand, pulling me in before shutting the door again. That done, she wrapped her small arms around my body and hugged me close…

It shattered my heart to see how obviously afraid she of her father and I couldn't even begin to imagine how Erik felt in just that moment… I, too, had screamed in his face so many years ago and I just knew that having to see his child do the same now hurt ten times worse… Just like his daughter, he needed comfort, but there was no point in leaving the child alone now…

My mind was racing and only was I pulled down from my train of thought when I heard Rose's small voice again.

"There's a horrifying monster in your bedroom…" she sobbed, her voice muffled by the skirts of my nightgown.

"Oh, darling, don't say that…" I said, scooping her up into my arms. "There is no monster…"

"Yes, there is!" she sobbed.

"Rose,-"

"I saw it, Mama!" she cried.

"Rose, listen to me…"

"I wanted to cuddle with Papa…" she went on. "But there was only a monster!"

With a sad smile, I moved to sit on the edge of her bed and pulled her onto my lap.

"Shhh, I am here…" I whispered, placing a soft kiss to her head.

"It was so scary, Mama…" she sobbed, curling up to my chest.

"Darling, don't be frightened…" I cooed. "It's all right."

Of course I knew that I had to tell her the truth about her father's face, but not now. Not when she was still so upset and not without her father.

So instead, I just cradled her close for the next couple of minutes and let her sob into my chest. I kept my arms comfortingly around her small form until I was sure that her tears had dried. Once they were, I reached a hand up to gently brush her cheeks with my thumb.

"Now, why don't we go to a bakery and see if we can find some breakfast for you?" I suggested.

"Oh, yes please!" she nodded with a tiny smile across her face.

"Fine," I smiled. "Then go get dressed and then we'll go."

With a nod, Rose jumped to her feet before running over to the bathroom to do as she was told. Heading back to the bedroom, I did the same and got dressed into a simple summer dress. In the still dim light, our bedroom seemed empty and I was just about to call for Erik when Rose interrupted me.

"Ready, Mama!" she exclaimed, standing in the doorway.

"Go put your shoes on, Darling." I told her. "I will be there in a minute."

"Yes, Mama." she nodded and then turned to head downstairs.

When she was gone, I turned to look for Erik but he was nowhere to be found. His mask was gone and so I assumed that he had gone to work. Convinced that this was the case, I turned on my heels and headed downstairs to meet my daughter at the door.

On the way to the small cafe, Rose did not say a word. She did not bounce around like she usually would, only held my hand while hugging her stuffed animal in her other. That was extremely unlike her and gave me reason to worry.

I had hoped that having breakfast at the small café would help to distract her from what had happened and brighten up her mood. That hope, however, quickly faded when she still wouldn't speak. Oh, it shattered my heart to see her like this and I knew that I had to explain matters to her, regardless of whether Erik was there or not.

Once at the small café, we found a table and had a quick look at the menu before placing our orders.

"Rose, listen…" I began while we were waiting for our orders to arrive. "You know your father loves you, don't you?"

"Yes, Mama…" she nodded. "And I love him too!"

"Darling, I can assure you that he did not mean to frighten you…"

"But I am not afraid of Papa," she said, a little confused. "It's the monster that scared me!"

My five-year-old had caught an only quick glance of Erik's face and to her, they were two different people. It seemed that she was still too young to understand that they were one and the same. Oh, if only she'd understand!

"Do you remember what your father has told you about his mask?" I asked, carefully while Rose was enjoying her breakfast.

"That it keeps bad things away from him," she said, looking up from her plate. "Oh, and it protects him!"

"Yes, Sweetheart," I nodded. "And when you asked him to remove it, what did he say?"

"He said no and told me never to ask that again."

"Do you remember what else he has told you about the reason for his mask?"

"He said that there were horrible scars on his cheek and that I wasn't allowed to see it because he did not want to frighten me." she added, causing me to nod.

"He only wanted to protect you, angel." I reminded.

Without another word, the girl continued to enjoy her breakfast and only when she was done did she look up at me again. Curiosity was evident in her eyes as she pursed her lips for a moment.

"It wasn't a monster," she remarked, suddenly. "It was Papa's face…"

"Yes, Darling." I nodded.

"That was why he refused to take the mask off!"

**Erik's POV:**

I was not a stranger to nightmares. They had been a part of my life and ever since I could think, they would haunt me whenever I went to sleep. Secretly, I had hoped that it would get better with time, but the older I grew, the worse the nightmares became. Yes, I had made an attempt at avoiding sleep for as long as I could, but it had failed miserably. Of course it had, for not even the infamous Opera Ghost could go on without sleep…

Just like my face, these constant nightmares were part of who I was and there was no way for me to change that, regardless of how much I may have wanted to.

And now, on this morning so many years later, I painfully came to realize that my worst nightmare had only just begun…

For my daughter,….my own flesh and blood had screamed in my face and then run in horror from me. God alone knew that I had tried my best to avoid this exact situation, for time and time again had I told her not to remove my mask. Though despite my efforts, it was all for nothing. My daughter had seen her father's horrendous face and was quite simply horrified of it. My little angel was terrified by her own father and I knew that this would never change. It would stay that way for the rest of her days and knowing that shattered by heart within my chest. Yes, I had experienced all the tortures of the world, but oh, this hurt much worse!

Knowing that I had to explain things to her, I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself. Needless to say that it was in vain, for nothing in the world could calm me down in a situation such as this. That was why I sat there in perfect silence for a few more moments, just staring out of the window until I finally felt calm enough to speak. Only then did I reach out for my mask and placed it back on with my hands still terribly trembling. That done, I slowly stood and turned to follow Christine and our daughter.

Once there, I reached my hand up to knock at the door, but stopped when I heard their voices coming from inside. For what I heard my daughter say caused my heart to shatter and I froze in place…

"_There's a horrifying monster in your bedroom!"_

_A horrifying monster!_

These exact words brought tears of despair to my eyes and I shook my head, desperately trying to wake up. But of course I never did, for as a matter of fact, this wasn't just a figment of my imagination… Unlike so many before, this nightmare was real and I was wide awake. Pressing my eyes closed, I rested my head against the door frame while pressing my palm against the wooden door.

"I am so sorry…" I muttered, but a soft sob was all that escaped my malformed lips. "Please forgive me…"

Though, deep in my heart, I knew that neither Christine not Rose would ever be able to forgive me. Not after breaking my promise to them… Not after I had yet again broken my word to my angel and not after failing so miserably to protect my daughter. Neither of them would forgive me and to make matters worse, I couldn't even blame them…

The very idea caused my heart to bleed, but I knew that that was it… Life as I had known it for the past few years was over. I had finally had a taste of joy and a share of happiness, however small. I had learned what it meant to have a family… had learned how it felt to be accepted and loved for who I was. Though, that was over now!

I was once again forced to leave the ones I loved in order to protect them and by doing so, give them a happy life that they so clearly deserved… Yet again, I would have to flee from a life in daylight and flee into darkness to lead a life in solitude and despair… It had always been this way and it would never change.

Of course I hated the very idea of what I was about to do, but all the same, I knew I had no choice. They were better off without me. My glorious Christine and my precious daughter would learn to live without me and eventually, they would forget about me and the pain and sorrows that I had inflicted on them. My family wouldn't miss me, at least not for long.

Oh how desperately I longed to kiss my love goodbye and hug my child to me for just one last time. But there was no point in doing so. For it would only lead my love to start questioning matters and that was frankly the last thing I needed to happen. She didn't need to know what I was about to do, not until it was too late anyway. It would only make it worse for all of us if she knew, for I was sure that she would try to stop me. She would try to change my mind and make me stay. And how I wished I could! But that wasn't an option, was it?

"Oh, I love you…"

Heavy-heartedly, I then turned away from the door and forced my feet forward, heading downstairs. There, I reached for my cloak and donned it around my shoulders before grabbing my hat.

With a sad sigh that sounded more like a sob, I glanced back over my shoulder and towards my daughter's bedroom. No, I couldn't do this! I couldn't leave my family and run once again, but I knew I had no choice!

My bleeding heart was aching in my chest as I reached for the door knob and pulled it open with a trembling hand. Uttering a final 'I am sorry', I silently closed the door behind me and turned to get my stallion.

**Please review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Christine's POV:**

We were on our way home when Rose suddenly stopped and tugged on the skirts of my dress.

"Mama, I want to see the opera house!" she exclaimed. "Can we go there, please?"

Happy to have found a way to distract her, I nodded in agreement and seeing as the opera house was on our way home anyway, it didn't take us long to get there. As soon as the building was in sight, the excited child grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me towards its entrance.

"Slow down, sweetheart." I warned, laughing softly.

Though, the child did not seem to hear and only stopped once we were there.

"Mama, look!" she exclaimed as she looked around with her eyes wide in amazement. "It's beautiful!"

"It is, my darling." I smiled.

And she was right, the opera house was indeed utterly beautiful. Though, allowing my eyes to wander around, I found that it didn't even compare to the Palais Garnier in Paris.

Glancing at the poster of the current production, I suddenly noticed that Rose was no longer holding my hand. In hopes to reassure myself that she was still there, I looked down only to find that she was no longer beside me…

My heart nearly stopped within my chest, for where was she?!

"Rose?" I called for her, but there was no reply.

Trying to think like her, I decided that the stage was the best place to start looking at and turned to find it. There was only one problem; I had no idea where the stage was! It was only then that I became aware of soft music playing in the distance and knew what to do. Following the sound, I headed down a sheer endless hallway that did indeed lead me to the stage.

By the looks of it, a couple of ballet girls were rehearsing and knowing that I couldn't interrupt them, I was about to turn away when I spotted my daughter. She was standing in the wing and closely watching the ballet girls. Her little back was turned on me as she continued to watch the dancers for another couple of minutes before starting an attempt at copying their every move.

"Rose!" I cried, rushing to her side. "Darling, don't just run away like this. You scared me to death!"

Of course I hated scolding my child, but she needed to learn that she couldn't run away whenever she wanted to, not even when it was just to explore the opera house!

"Sorry, Mama…" the girl uttered, feebly as I knelt down beside her.

"It's all right, sweetheart." I assured, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Just promise me not to do it again."

"I promise."

"Good." I smiled, brushing a curl out of her face.

"But look how pretty they dance!" she exclaimed, grabbing my hand while pointing to the stage with her other. "Isn't it pretty, Mama?"

"Yes, angel." I smiled, gently stroking her back. "It's beautiful."

"I want to dance like this, too!" she explained and then turned to run on stage to dance with them.

"Rose, wait!" I gasped, reaching out for her arm to stop her. "You can't dance with them, sweetheart."

"Why not, Mama?" she asked with a devastated expression on her face.

"You are too young, angel." I tried to explain.

"Oh…" she said, simply. "But I want to dance, too!"

Her words brought a smile across my face, for I myself had been only two years older than she was now when Giry took me in.

"If that's really what you want, I am sure we'll find a way."

"Like a ballet for children?" she asked, happily.

"Exactly that." I nodded, causing her to smile.

"Can you ask them, Mama? Please?"

"Darling, why don't you ask them yourself?"

"No, I can't…" she uttered, looking down at her feet. "They are too many…"

"Rose, there will be just as many people at the children's ballet."

"I know…. but there will be other children! Now I am the only one."

"Oh, sweetheart," I laughed. "Why don't we go and ask them together?"

When she nodded, I rose to my feet and took her small hand into my own before leading her on the stage. Yet, instead of asking the dancers herself, she quickly hid behind me while never releasing my hand. A light frown appeared on my face and I lightly shook my head. It was so like her and I couldn't mind her. So instead, I turned to one of the dancers who had her back on us.

"Excuse me, Miss." I addressed her. "Would you mind-"

Though, I never got to finish my question, for the young woman cut me short as soon as she had turned.

"Heaven help me could it be?" she gasped, after looking at me for a moment. "No, it couldn't possibly…"

"Sorry, do I-?"

"Yes, I think you do." she quickly agreed.

The fact that she obviously seemed to know me confused me even more, for how was this possible when I had never been to the opera house before?

"I am really sorry, Miss…" I began, feeling like an idiot. "Have we-?"

"Miss…" she laughed, lightly shaking her head. "Oh, Christine, you really don't recognize me, do you?"

Quite honestly, I didn't, but luckily, she spared me from admitting it and simply went on talking.

"We were children together, Christine, at the opera in Paris."

It was only then that it slowly began to dawn on me who this young woman was. Finally, after so many years, I found myself face to face with my best friend. But no… this couldn't be, for she was still in Paris, was she not?

"Meg?" I nearly gasped. "Meg Giry?"

"Yes," the blonde woman smiled brightly and hugged me close.

"My god, Meg… It's so good to see you again!"

"Oh, Christine, it's been too long!"

She was right…. It had been nearly six years since I had last seen her! Of course I felt bad for leaving without even a single word of goodbye, but what choice did I have? After escaping from Raoul who had dragged me to England 'to protect me', there was no point in going back to Madame Giry's. Yes, I had returned to Paris, but only in hopes to find Erik. I couldn't possibly have told her about my plans to move to Italy. No, I couldn't have taken the risk of Raoul finding out and tracking us down.

"I know…" I agreed as I returned her embrace. "But look at you, my dear. You look sublime!"

"Christine, and you as well" she smiled as she pulled away and looked at me. "I could hardly tell it's you."

"Just look what's become of you, Meg! The star of Rome's opera house!"

"I'd never thought we'd meet again, Christine." she said, smiling happily. "What has brought you here after so many years?"

That was when I hesitated, for I was not sure how to answer her question. The truth was that I had spent the past five years here in Italy with my daughter and her father. Though, I knew that I couldn't tell her… Friend or not, I couldn't risk to endanger my family.

"That's an awfully long story…" I laughed, trying to wave her off.

"Well, rehearsals are over for today, so we do have quite a bit of time." she replied.

Luckily it was just in that moment that I felt a small hand tugging at the skirts of my dress. My little angel was reminding me that she was still there and wanted attention. With a thankful smile down at my child, I took her hand into mine and then turned back to my friend.

"I will tell you everything in detail, but first, there is something more important." I explained. "Meg, meet my daughter."

"Your daughter?" she asked, obviously surprised.

"Yes," I nodded, taking a step aside before placing my hands on Rose's little shoulders. "Meg, this is Rose."

"Hello, Rose." she smiled as she crouched down in front of her. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, mademoiselle…" my little angel replied, feebly.

"Oh, Sweetie, there's no need for formalities…" she laughed, softly. "Call me Meg."

Rose had always been very shy, especially around people she didn't know, so her behavior now was not a surprise to me. Though, I was sure that she would soon warm up to Meg. The five-year-old's eyes found mine as if to make sure that it was all right to trust the blond woman in front of her and I gave her a reassuring smile. After all, Meg Giry was still my best friend and she could trust her just like I did.

"Hello, Meg." she repeated, just as feebly.

"Now, that's better…" I smiled, gently stroking her back.

"There is a nice park just down the road," Meg began as she stood and looked at me. "Why don't we meet there in about ten to fifteen minutes and catch up on old times?"

Without a moment's hesitation, I agreed and a good ten minutes later, we met at the park by a large tree. I had expected her to return alone, but much to my surprise, she was accompanied by a little girl who was about the same age as my angel.

She introduced the dark-curled girl as Lucy and this time, Rose was quite happy and not shy at all when she met her. I could tell that she was excited to finally have a friend who was her age.

Soon, the little ones were off to play nearby while Meg and I had a chat in the shadow of the large tree. We talked for countless hours and with every minute, I realized just how much I had really missed my best friend. Though, these times were over now, for she was back in my life!

Upon returning home later that evening, I expected my love to be waiting for us, but he was nowhere to be found. Was he still at work? It was the only explanation I had for his absence as I knew that he tended to plunge himself into work when stressed.

Assuming that this was the case, and guessing that he would return home soon, I went to the kitchen to get dinner ready for us.

"Mama, when will Papa come home?" my child asked when it was time to tuck her in.

"He'll be here soon…" I tried to assure her.

"Why isn't he home yet?" she asked, yawning softly.

"Sweetheart, you know that your father is very busy and-"

"I know…"

"Darling, why don't you go to sleep now?"

"But I am not tired at all, Mama!" she insisted, trying to fight back another yawn.

"I am sure you are not." I smiled, brushing a curl out of her face.

"Why can't I wait for Papa?" she asked.

"Rose, no… It's way past your bedtime. You really need to sleep."

"But he needs to kiss me goodnight…" she tried to protest. "I can't sleep otherwise."

"Oh, darling, I know…, but he will be here in the morning."

"You promise?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"I promise you, angel. Your father will be right by your side when you wake."

I could tell that her father's absence was bothering her, for it took her longer than usual to fall asleep. I read a bedtime story or two to her and held her in my arms to try and comfort her. Once I was completely certain that she was asleep did I stand and placed a soft kiss to her curls before tiptoeing out of the room and silently closing the door behind me.

At this point, I was still convinced that Erik would return home soon and therefore headed downstairs to the living room to wait for him. However, he never did and I must have fallen asleep on the couch, for that was where I woke the following morning.

"Erik?"

Giving a sleepy groan, I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. That done, I went to look for Erik only to discover that he was nowhere to be found, neither in our bedroom nor in the music room or any other place in the house. He was supposed to be home by now! Oh, where was he?

With a sigh, I shook my head and turned on my heels to go get breakfast ready for my child. After all, she still had no idea that her father hadn't returned yet… How was I to explain this to her when she was too young and innocent to understand?

I had just reached the kitchen table when something caught my attention and caused me to freeze in place. For there, on the table right in front of me was a small piece of paper with two simple words on it.

_Forget me…_

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Erik's POV:**

Hot tears of despair were welling up in my eyes as I urged my black stallion on… I had no idea where I was going and frankly, I neither did I care. No longer did it seem to matter, for all I wanted was to get away as far as I could. More than once in my life had I run from the hurt and the pain that my hideous face had inflicted upon me, only this time it hurt ten times worse…

Usually, I wouldn't have thought twice about fleeing, wouldn't have questioned the fact that it was the only option I had. But this time, part of me was screaming to turn and go back to my family. In a perfect world, I would have returned to the two angels who owned my heart, would have asked them for forgiveness and would have spent the rest of my days with them by my side… Only the world I lived in had never been that way, it had never been perfect. No, the world I knew was cruel, dark and full of danger. I wanted desperately to hold the ones I loved in my arms for at least one final time, but I couldn't. Turning back was no longer an option, for I knew that if I did, I wouldn't bring myself to simply leave again.

My daughter… My own flesh and blood had screamed in my face and run in fear from me… Just like her mother's so many years ago, her eyes had held such terror in them when catching a glimpse of my abhorrent features. I had vowed to protect her from this moment and yet, the five-year-old feared me and I knew this would never change.

Even now, several hours later, my little angel's scream of horror still kept ringing in my ears… Though not only that... Whenever I closed my eyes, I would see her terrified expression and it was plain and simply driving me insane

At some point, I had reached a deserted beach and only then did I jump down from my stallion. Heading closer to the sea, I did not even need to turn and check on him, for I knew he would always follow me like a faithful puppy.

Luckily for me, the place was deserted and so I simply sat down upon the sand. Staring out into the distance, I allowed my mind to wander… For hours on end, I didn't move a muscle as my mind was racing, contemplating what to do.

My heart was screaming for me to get to my feet and head back to my family as soon as I could, but in my mind, I knew this was not an option! Leaving was the only way to protect the ones I loved and oh, it shattered my heart to know that I would never get to see them again.

It was the right thing to do…. I knew it was and yet, why did it still hurt so terribly?

My Christine would surely find someone else to be happy with and my daughter would hopefully manage to forget the monster that horrified her. Just like her mother, she would grow up to be a beautiful and strong-minded young woman who would find someone to love her the way I had always loved her mother. No, they would neither need nor miss me.

Christine's POV:

After putting my 5-year-old to bed, I, too, crawled into bed. Unfortunately for me though, I didn't get a wink of sleep that night, for I was too worried about Erik. Countless hours, I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling in the dark waiting to hear my angel return home.

I must have fallen asleep waiting for my angel, for it was various hours later that I woke to the sound of the front door gently being shut. Curiously, I rose from the bed and left the room heading downstairs. I had just made it down to the bottom of the stairs when I looked up and did indeed find myself face to face with Erik.

The hallway was only dimly lit, but I could still see that his eyes were red as if he had spent hours crying. Any other day, it would have shattered my heart to see him like this but not now… No, all I could think of was his note and the fact that he had once again chosen to run, not only from me, but also from his daughter.

"Erik?" I yawned.

"I didn't mean to wake you." he said. "I am sorry…"

"You didn't wake me," I reminded. "It's morning already."

To this, he didn't reply, only looked down to his feet.

"Is the little one still asleep?"

"Yes, she is."

"Good," he nodded, feebly.

"I had a lot of trouble putting her to bed because she refused to go to sleep without her father kissing her goodnight."

Again no response…

"Erik, where have you been?"

"I…I just… needed time t-to think…"

"_Time to think_?" I almost gasped. "Erik, you've made me believe you had left us for good!"

"I know…" he nodded without looking up.

"How could you even consider doing this, Erik?" I snapped.

"Christine-"

"You can't just run away whenever you wish to!" I reminded. "We are a family now, Erik! Our little Angel loves you more than anything else in the world!"

"Do you think it was an easy decision to make, Christine?" he asked, arching his brow. "Do you honestly _think_ I wanted to abandon my family?"

"And yet you were about to..." I reminded, calmly.

Oh, he was being impossible and I was slowly beginning to lose my nerves with him, for how could he even think that running was the best option? Yes, he had changed his mind and returned home in the end, but to me, it did not make much of a difference.

We had been through so much already, both together as well as individually, and yet he did still not seem to trust me. He had made that quite obvious by even considering running from the ones who loved him.

"Christine, please try to understand that I had no choice."

Unable to believe what I had just heard, I shook my head. This couldn't be, he couldn't be serious! Yet, the expression on his face left no doubt about the fact that he was, indeed, being serious about it.

"You _had_ a choice and you chose to run from me and your daughter as if we meant nothing to you at all." I cried.

"I did what I thought-"

"You _thought_!" I snapped, a little harsher than I had intended to and next thing I knew, my hand hit his face. Never before had I dared to raise my hand against him, but now I couldn't help it! For I was too upset by his words and only did I realize what I had done when it was too late…

I had expected him to lose his temper just like so many years ago when I had first removed his mask, but much to my surprise, he didn't. No, instead, he stood perfectly still with his eyes closed. It was almost as if he thought he had deserved that in response to his actions.

Opening my mouth to speak, I was interrupted by the sound of small footsteps drawing closer followed by Rose's voice.

"Mama?"

Turning my head, I found her standing next to me with her stuffed monkey hugged close.

"Back to bed, Sweetheart." I said, gently. "It's still too early for you to be awake."

"But, Mama-"

"No buts, Little One," Erik replied before I could respond. "Your mother is right, you need to go back to sleep."

That said, he reached out to scoop her up into his arms and placed a kiss to her forehead. She smiled brightly and gave a soft giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled against his chest.

Then, with another kiss to her forehead, he turned to head upstairs to put her back to bed. My first instinct was to protest, but then I decided not to. For no matter how upset I was with him and regardless of how much we still needed to discuss, he was her father and the both of them deserved time together. So I simply gave a sigh and followed them as my daughter was the very last person I wanted to suffer because of a misunderstanding between her father and I.

**I know this is ages too late, but please, leave a review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Erik's POV:**

After breakfast the following morning, I sat at the piano in our music room. My eye were closed as I was composing, softly playing the unearthly melodies that I constantly heard in my mind. Reaching out for the piece of paper in front of me, I quickly scribbled them down, for thanks to Christine and Rose, I was finally able to give them a voice again.

Completely absorbed in the music, I had soon lost track of time so I couldn't tell how much time had gone by until I became aware of something hesitantly tugging at my trousers.

"Papa?"

I heard my daughter's small voice and upon opening my eyes, I found her standing beside the piano bench.

"What is it, little one?"

"I'm sorry…" she muttered, feebly with her eyes down on her feet.

"It's all right, sweetheart."

"Are you still angry with me?" she asked, just as feebly as she bit down on her lower lip.

"Oh, of course not, sweetheart," I made quick to assure her.

"You really aren't?"

"No, I am really not."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Good," she decided as she climbed onto my lap. "Because I love you!"

"I love you, too, little one," I smiled, causing her to wrap her small arms around my torso.

With her little arms still wrapped around my chest, I pulled her into my embrace and kept her snuggled close to me for the next few minutes. God, I had missed my little angel so terribly! How could I even have considered leaving her? Oh, what a fool I had been!

"Papa?" she asked after a couple of minutes had gone by in silence. "Can I see your face again?"

"Rose, no…" I protested in response to her question and shook my head, decidedly. "You know that's not possible."

"Papa, please…" she begged. "I promise I won't be scared."

Part of me wanted to believe what she was saying, but at the same time I found that I could not. For regardless of how much I wished her words were true, I could not possibly imagine how she could not be scared. She had been so terrified of my face only a few days ago, so why should that have changed so suddenly now? No, I knew I couldn't let her see me again… not now, not ever! It was simply impossible!

Before I had even had a chance to protest, however, I felt my daughter's small fingers brushing against my mask and froze in place. My heart nearly stopped within my chest, for I knew just exactly what she was up to... Only I refused to allow it, not again! Then, as if acting on instinct, I reached up to remove her small hand from my right cheek and, once again, shook my head as if to tell her no.

Though, being as stubborn as her mother, she refused to accept it and yet again brought her hand up to hook her small fingers around the lower edge of my mask. Pressing my eyes closed for a moment in an attempt to stay calm, I was left with no time to protest or stop her at all, for next thing I knew, she had already removed the only protection I had left in my life.

Sitting in perfect silence, I found myself unable to move a muscle and did not even bother to open my eyes as I was preparing to hear her screams of horror. Though, much to my surprise and utter confusion, she did not make a sound and instead of running away like I had thought she would, I felt her small hand back on my twisted cheek only a matter of seconds later. Needless to say that I was caught off guard by her actions and found myself unable to fight back a small gasp as my body tense up completely, making it impossible for me to move or even speak.

It took me a few moments to come to realize that I was holding my breath and struggled to release it when I felt her small finger slowly trail down along my distorted flesh. This very action caused my heart to race within my chest, for what was she doing?!

I couldn't be exactly sure and only when I finally dared to open my eyes again did I find her looking at me. However, instead of utter horror, her eyes were now filled with nothing but curiosity as she was inspecting my twisted cheek. It was beyond me how she'd even bear to look at the monster that was her father, but at least she did not scream or run away this time.

What seemed like an eternity later, she was, at last, done inspecting my horrid features and wrapped her small arms once again around my chest.

"Does your face hurt you, Papa?" she asked with her face buried in my chest.

"No, sweetheart, it doesn't hurt me." I assured my 5-year-old and it was not a lie, for generally, it did not hurt me. The only time it did hurt was when I had my mask on for a too extensive period of time which would then lead to irritation of my sensitive skin.

"It feels so soft!" she remarked with her fingers gently exploring my cheek. "But why does it look like this?"

"I was born with it," I explained, gently. I could have lied to her, and maybe I should have, but deep in my heart, I did not want to lie to her. My little angel deserved the truth and so I decided to tell her just that.

"But why does the other side of your face look normal?"

In response to that, I only furrowed my brows, for I had no idea how to reply to this.

"I…I am not sure…." I replied, honestly.

"It does not matter to me," she decided. "Because you are my papa and I love you."

That said, she hugged me close again and buried her face into my chest.

I wanted to reply, wanted to tell her that I loved her more than I could tell, but I couldn't bring myself to do that. For I was left quite simply speechless by the unconditional and endless love my daughter was showing me when I had known nothing but loathing and hatred in my life before. And therefore, I simply held her close to me and placed soft kisses to her curls. I felt a lump beginning to form in my throat and tears of joy welling up in my eyes which was why I kept them closed, for the very last thing I wanted was to let her see me cry. I was her father after all!

Though, my attempt at hiding my emotions from her it did not seem to have worked too well, for next thing I knew, I heard her small voice again.

"Don't cry, Papa!"

"I am not crying-" I tried to protest.

"Yes, you are!" she insisted.

"Rose-"

"There are tears on your face," she remarked. "That means you are crying and that means you are sad!"

"Sweetheart, I am not sad."

"You are really not?" she asked, curiously.

"No, little one, I am really not." I assured. "It's just that I am so happy to have both you and your mother in my life."

"We are just as lucky to have you in our lives," I heard Christine's voice from beside me only seconds after her hand had come to rest on my shoulder and upon turning my head, I found her smiling softly at me.

She moved to sit beside me on the piano bench and reached out for my hand while resting her head gently on my shoulder. None of us said a word as we simply sat there for the next couple of minutes, simply holding each other close and enjoying our time as a family.

"I love you," she whispered softly and placed a gentle kiss to my jawline.

"Just as I love you," I smiled softly, leaning closer to claim her lips.

**Christine's POV:**

I had initially not wanted to forgive Erik this easily, for he needed to learn that running away from his responsibilities was not going to solve any problems. Granted, he had changed his mind and returned to us in the end, but it still hurt so terribly to know that he had even considered leaving his family…

Though, seeing him so content and happy with our little angel now caused my heart to leap with joy, for the sight was quite simply adorable! Erik had buried his face in our daughter's wild curls which was why it took me quite a while to realize that he was no longer wearing his mask. My first instinct was to panic, but given how calm he seemed, I figured that he was neither upset nor angry. No, far from that, for the first time in years, he seemed completely and utterly at peace, even with his hideous features exposed to not only me but also his daughter.

Our daughter had changed him quite a lot and had turned the once feared and infamous opera ghost into a patient, gentle and caring father. There were times when Erik still doubted himself, but whenever I saw him together with Rose and noticed the deep and heartfelt love and adoration in his eyes every time he looked at her, I knew that there was no need to do so, for he was a wonderful father and the girl loved and adored him just as much.

About half an hour or so later, I sent Rose upstairs to get ready to leave for ballet training. Watching her leave, I only turned back to Erik once I was sure that she had, indeed, left the room. Her father and I still needed to discuss a rather important matter, and I did not wish for our child to hear us.

"Angel, there is something we need to talk about…" I began as I turned back to him and moved to sit beside him.

"I know what I did is unforgivable," he replied, feebly with his eyes down on his hands. "I... I was just…scared…"

"That's no longer important…" I tried to assure him. "You are back now and that's what matters."

"So you are no longer upset?" he asked, causing me to sigh.

"I wasn't upset…" I replied, honestly as I reached out for his hand. "I think I was just disappointed by your actions."

"Disappointed?"

"Of course!" I almost cried. "I thought you trusted me, Erik."

"You should know by now that I trust you with my life, Christine. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Because you chose to run instead of staying and facing the situation with us..." I reminded, gently squeezing his hand, hoping to reassure him.

"You are right…." he nodded. "What I did was wrong… I-I just panicked and… did what has always seemed to have worked best when someone removed my mask. Only this time I could not…"

"It's all right," I assured, soothingly placing one arms on his shoulder.

"No, it's not…" he sighed. "What sort of father would ever consider abandoning the ones he loves for such a foolish reason?"

"You are here now," I reminded. "And that is all that matters."

"Please believe me, my Angel, I am deeply and honestly sorry."

"There is no reason to apologize, Erik." I replied, softly. "We have always knownthis day would come at some point and I had hoped that when it did, we'd go through it together."

"We will go through this together," he vowed. "For the little one and you are my world and I promise you that I will not leave again."

"Good," I smiled. "As Rose I am sure Rose would be devastated if you did."

In response to that, he simply tilted his head to the side as he watched me curiously.

"All right, all right…" I giggled. "I think I would miss you too…"

"Well, if that wasn't convincing…" he chuckled.

"You know that I love you, don't you, Erik?"

"I do have a rough idea." he teased with a wink, causing me to giggle softly.

Without another word, I reached a hand up to gently caress the oddly soft skin of his distorted cheek, but much to my surprise, he did not flinch or pull away. Instead, he slowly leaned into my touch and nuzzled his cheek gently into my palm. His eyes met mine for a brief moment and a hint of a smile pulled up his lips before he, too, brought his hand up to caress my cheek. Closing the small space between us, he claimed my lips almost reluctantly. The gentle kiss we shared continued for a moment or so longer before I broke the kiss, resting my forehead against his.


End file.
